My Father is Who?
by where the wind blows
Summary: "You see I want to rule the seas." the man said looking her in the eyes. "and you my dear are the key to the seas. You are the one who holds the Captain of the Flying Ducthmans Heart. Whoever has that, rules the world." Post At Worlds End
1. How it began & Secrets Reveled

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yet… but I am going to attempt to steal the mystical ring of rights from Jack Sparrow when he comes around the corner… so shhhhhh, here he comes…. I Do not own anything and I never will. **

**Prologue: How it began  
**

The woman took one last look around. Then men looked back at her with expressionless faces, and uninterested eyes, though they all knew that all felt a twinge of regret at watching her walk away.

"Captain." She said with a small inclination of her head. The man looked at her, his eyes hard and his face emotionless.

"Captain." He responded with almost a smirk. She hid her grin from the eyes of the crew; she had been a captain for such a short time it seemed ridicules to call her that now, what with what was coming.

Then she whipped around, not looking back and made her way through the port. From behind her she heard the shouting of the men and the scrapings of ropes as the huge sails where once again lifted.

Once out of sight of the port she hide behind a building. She knew what she has to do, she didn't want to do it, but she had to. It was to protect a life other than her own.

She yanked off the hat and shook out her golden hair, but it was still long, still beautiful. Then she unbuttoned the unflattering jacket and pulled off the large trousers. Then she stood upright, the dress she was wearing was bland and dark compared to what she wore once, in another life, but it did its job. It made her look like something she wasn't. Absent mildly she fidgeted with the gold piece that hung around her neck before she tucked it into the dress. Then she picked up the one bag she carried with her and made her way into the streets.

These streets (unlike the resent places she had visited) where pleasant and full of women wearing consents, men with fake hair, soldiers that prowled the streets and markets called out their wares. This scene was something she had not been in years. Yet as she stepped out into the hustle of Saturday afternoon she could almost feel the familiarity of her old life coming back.

As she walked she looked at each store, occasionally frowning at something only she knew. Then she caught a bakery with the words "Help needed" scrawled in an untidy hand on a plank in the window. It seemed to be an opportunity she could not pass. Turning she entered the store; a small bell went off as she did. The bakery was neat, the floors washed, the bread and cakes all in neat rows.

After a moment she uttered a soft "Hello?" An elder lady came tottering out from the back room wiping flour from her hands.

"What can I do for you missy?" the woman asked kindly brushing her grey hair from her eyes as she did.

For a moment she didn't respond, she had not needed to act like a lady in so long she was sure she had forgotten how…

Then she put on a smile and said "Why yes, I couldn't help but notice the sign in the window. I will help you, in return for a place to stay."

The woman frowned looking her up and down before saying "Why does a pretty miss like yourself need a place to stay? Surly you have a husband waiting for you at home?"

Her mind was whizzing she tried to remember the story she had planned to tell those who asked her this, but she needn't had bothered for the woman said "Never mind that it your business, I could use the help. Ever since Papa died, need someone to bake the bread and clean around. Can't do it all on my own. There is an extra room upstairs you can have, and I can feed ya a bit. It is only you correct?"

She winced, thinking about the reason she was here, and placed a hand on her stomach. "For now." She muttered.

The woman raised her eyebrows and looked from her expression to the placement of her hand. A soft "Ah…" escaped the bakers' lips and she smiled a bit. Then turning the woman said "Alright well you can start by sweeping the place up."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

The woman sniffed and asked "What's your name?"

She looked at the woman her eyes blank and somewhat sad "Elizabeth."

The woman looked at her one last time her face questioning. But seeing that she was going to get nothing from this girl she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Elizabeth picked up the broom from where it hung on the wooden peg and set to work.

**Chapter One: Secretes Revealed **

_Six Years Later…._

"You will won't you?" The widow asked looking at Elizabeth with dyeing eyes. "You two will be alright?"

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Elizabeth answered looking at the woman who had taken her in. "We will keep the store, and work our best, don't worry about us."

"Good." The woman was dying, she had been so ill these last months and Elizabeth knew this was going to be her last night. Yet her face was emotionless, Elizabeth had suffered far greater sadness that this it seemed that this woman's death was near to nothing. Indeed it was sad, yet she could not bring herself to cry.

The bakers breath was getting slower, Elizabeth squeezed her hand in a comforting manor. Minutes passed and neither moved then the woman spoke her voice ragged her breath coming short "So… tell me, w-who is the f-father?"

Elizabeth gave a soft grin; it had gotten to the point of a game. Ever since that day six years ago the baker had questioned 'who is that father?' Every time Elizabeth had skirted around the question or ignored it completely. The only answer she had ever really given was "a man who no longer exists."

Yet now it seemed like she should answer the question. This woman was dying, and she had after all helped Elizabeth in her need. She could tell her that much couldn't she?

Leaning down to whisper in the woman's ear Elizabeth said "You would not believe me if I told you." The gold piece hanging around her neck fell from out of her dress and hung over the dying woman's shoulder.

"T-try me." the woman whispered back her voice was weaker now, and her breaths slower.

Elizabeth paused for a half a second. If she didn't tell, she would regret it forever. It was almost like a dying woman's last wish.

Still whispering Elizabeth whispered "My husband is William Tuner, legendary Captain of the flying Dutchman. He is the father."

Elizabeth drew back, what had she just done? She had given away her secret. But the woman spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"I believe you."

Elizabeth started at her in shock. "What?"

"W-why would you lie to me? I am d-dying I cannot tell anyone. P-plus I see that gold a-around your neck, only p-pirates carry gold such as that. I knew s-something had happened to you that had to do with them. And I h-heard you singing t-their songs n-not long ago…" the woman smiled.

It was only then that Elizabeth let a tear fall.

" 'is alright." The woman said.

Elizabeth sat with the woman till morning when her heart stopped beating.

**Alright so you got the Prologue and Chapter One! **

**So should I continue? Tell me and REVIEW! **


	2. Her life

Disclaimer:

_**Swings plank *misses* "**_**Damn"…. Still don't own anything… **

**A/N: I went back over chapter one and was horrified by the amount of spelling mistakes! I will be better this time I promise! Thanks for the reviews! I am very grateful! **

**Chapter One: Her life**

Nine-year-old Nichole, her feet propped up on the counter of the bakery, fiddled with a strand of her auburn hair. From behind her the sound of her mother kneading dough was the only noise that filled the small shop. Nichole sighed; she was getting bored with this life. Even at nine she wondered why she was cursed to live as a baker.

It was a beautiful autumn day and outside woman passed the bakery, some looking briefly at the cakes in the window and debating on whether to come in or not. Nichole however knew that most of them would not enter her shop; many would go home and bake their own bread.

So when the bell rang and in walked a young boy Nichole was instantly interested. He had dark hair and equally dark eyes. He wore ragged pants and a thin buttoned shirt with a tear in the sleeves. He didn't look as if he belonged in this town of well mannered people. Nichole was instantly fascinated and watched his progress with her own hazel eyes. Walking up to the counter the boy said "One loaf." As he spoke he placed a sliver coin on the counter where Nichole's feet where.

Nichole frowned at the boy, swinging her legs of the counter she asked, "Where are you from then?" indicating his tattered wardrobe and his messy hair.

"None of your business is it." He replied steadily his dark eyes glaring into hers.

"You're from the dock aren't ya?" Nichole asked her eyes becoming slits as she leaned on the counter "Tell me are you from a pirate ship?" It might not have been obvious but Nichole was joking, she had been brought up in a high class town, there were no pirates there.

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't what's it to ya?" The boy eyes were also narrowed. Nichole glared at him before snatching up the coin and indicating the row of bread.

The boy grabbed a loaf turned and left the shop, the bell rang as the door closed behind him.

Steps were heard coming from behind and in walked Nichole's mother, wiping flour from her hands. "Who was that?"Elizabeth asked in a bored voice flicking a strand of golden hair from her eyes.

Nichole knew for a fact that her mother hated her life as a baker. In fact her mother had told her she hated making bread and cakes. However when asked why she didn't stop being a baker Elizabeth's answer was 'Got to live, and for the moment this is what keeps us living.'

"A boy from the docks." Nichole answered twirling the coin the boy had given her around on her fingers, watching the way the pence glinted in the sliver of light coming through the windows.

At the mention of the docks her mother's eyes became wary; she looked as though she wanted to run after the boy. But instead she turned to Nichole "Will you take that piece he gave you and run and get me some fruit for dinner?"

"Kay." Nichole said jumping down from her seat giving her mother a quick hug before running out the door.

The streets where full of people bustling around on their Friday errands, jostling each other and arguing. Nichole had only to walk a minute to the small fruit stand but she loved the walk.

From behind the row of shops and houses that lay directly in front of the bakery was the port and the sea. She and her mother made a few rare visits the sea and played on the beach, but her mother had always been tense when by the docks, worried and sad.

Nichole knew why her mother was sad to be near the sea. Her father had been taken by the sea. Mother had told her that though her father was alive the sea had taken him away from her. Whenever Nichole tried to ask her mother questions about her father the answers where brief and often overlooked.

The fruit stand was crowded, woman of all shapes and sizes where grabbing at the apples and pears that where available. Being small Nichole was able to slip between them to the front. Filling her apron with some of the nicest looking apples she handed the woman her coin and started back to the bakery.

Focusing in keeping her apron steady Nichole was looking down she didn't see that man she until she had run strait into him. The five apples rolled across the cobble stones. Nichole hastened to pick them up, but as she reached for the fifth it was snatched by the man she had run into.

Nichole looked up at the man, he was short with a large belly, straggly long hair and a grey beard. The man was missing a few teeth and his eyes where small and beady. The clothes he wore where clearly old and his boots where sure to have a few holes in them. He handed Nichole back the apple his eyes carefully looking the small girl over.

"Thank you," Nichole said her eyes wide and a little frightened.

"Alright poppet." He said with a gap toothed grin.

Nichole shivered and raced back to the bakery. She didn't notice the man watching her has she opened and banged the door shut.

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the dough onto the table with enough force to break it (if the dough had been a rock that is).

"Whoever thought Elizabeth Tuner, King of pirates, and Wife to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman would end up in a petty bakers shop." She growled to herself in annoyance once again slamming the dough down.

She had to admit her life sucked. However there was one small ray of hope that kept her sprit up "Seven more months." She whispered to herself in sadness "Just seven more…"

The ringing of the bell altered Elizabeth that her daughter had returned, and by the way the door slammed behind her Nichole had been in a hurry.

Using any excuses to stop kneading that horrid dough Elizabeth walked out to see her daughter place five dirty apples on the counter.

"I dropped them in the dust, sorry mother." Nichole said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, she remembered briefly the times when she had been forced to eat on a ship. "That alright." She said, and to prove her point she grabbed an apple and took a bite.

Nichole smiled, her eyes lighting up in a way that made Elizabeth choke. Sometimes the fact she resembled her father became a curse.

* * *

The man's face was darkened, his hat making his looming shadow in the floor deformed. In his hand he held a bottle of whiskey and in front of him lay a map of the sea. The cabin he sat in was a mess, bottles covered the floor and papers were scattered everywhere. The few papers that where still legible contained words like '_legendary', 'to life forever', 'fountain of young', _and _'the golden apple'_.

The man was surveying the two other standing before him with a look of pure malice.

"You found her?" He asked his voice soft and deadly, as he spoke his free hand (the one not clutching the bottle) reached for his gun.

"Yes Captain, she is living in a bakers shop in town." one of the men said, twisting his own hat in his hands as he glanced at his partner. Each felt a bit bad about turning her over, but they where pirates and their own lives came first.

"Excellent." the Captain said, with a wide grin as he threw two golden coins at them. "Once I have her I will be able to summon The Flying Dutchman and then I will be immortal!"

The two men glanced at each other in shock, each knowing that the Captain was wrong, and each knowing better than to correct him…

**So second chapter what did you think? I know it was kind of dull but the next chapter will be action packed and interesting so stick with me and REVIEW! **


	3. Thats Captain to you

**Disclaimer: Own something? Nope… **

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter Three: It's Captain! Captain! **

Over the years Elizabeth had looked back on her life and wondered how it had gone from a governor's daughter, to a pirate, to a wife, to a baker. Though her time as a wife could be looked at as still running or only lasted twenty-four hours she was not sure if she could count that one.

She now had a daughter; Nichole was a small girl but had a big heart and a bigger attitude. Elizabeth never wished that her daughter had not been born, but she had wished the circumstances of Nichole's birth had been different. If it had been possible Nichole would have been raised by a father and a mother and there would not have to be any secretes.

Why had Elizabeth kept her daughter in the shadows? She asked that same question daily. But it made sense if Nichole knew about her father she would try to find him, she might tell others and what would come of that? Nichole would be captured and taken by others would discover that whoever had the daughter of the flying Dutchman had the sea. For William would do anything to keep his daughter safe, if he knew he had a daughter.

And that is why Nichole knew nothing of her father or mothers past. All she knew was that her father was alive but away and that her mother had not always been a baker.

'In seven months' Elizabeth kept telling herself 'she will meet her father and find out the truth.'

Nichole was sitting outside the bakery, humming to herself. In her hands she held the last apple from the batch she had just gotten, as she sat she threw the apple back and forth, from right hand to left.

"Yo ho, yo ho…" She whispered to herself. She had heard the song more than once from her mother and knew all the worlds. Her mother had laughed when one day Nichole had joined her in the song, but Elizabeth had warned Nichole she was never to sing it is public, who knows what would come of that!

Suddenly as Nichole's thoughts distracted her she missed the apple she had thrown to herself and it went rolling across the cobblestones. Before Nichole could so much as move, the apple was stepped on by a horse and splattered onto the rocks.

The cure that uttered from the girls mouth was harsh and a woman passing by gasped "Young Lady! Where did you hear such horrid language?"

Nichole turned and saw Mrs. Hinklybucky in her hideous, large pink dress, glaring at her in detest. Mrs. Hinklybucky was the governors, nephew's wife's, sister which made her think that she was utterly important. When really, all she was quite annoying. However Nichole found the woman to be quite interesting, and she found some of the items that the woman carried to be even more interesting.

"I am exceedingly sorry madam," Nichole bowed politely as she spoke however she eyes twinkled.

"You should be," Said the woman with her nose in the air "Now if you will excuse me." Mrs. Hinklybucky made to leave but Nichole stopped her by throwing her arms around the woman's neck and exclaiming:

"It's just so hard! There is no one for me to be with! And my mother is always busy! I just wish someone would understand!"

"Get off me!" Mrs. Hinklybucky screeched pushing the girl away. "You are a vile child! I should send the soldiers to collect your mother for insufficient raising of children!" Then she grasped her many pink skirts, lifted her nose and walked away.

Turning her back on the woman Nichole sighed holding up her new silver necklace. "She is quite good at hearing about my mistakes," She said to the blue jewel in the center of the silver chain "But quite bad at keeping her jewels from being stolen."

"Nichole!" The girl jumped to feet in the arm stuffing her prize into her sleeve as her mother came from the shop. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Nichole said, but her smile gave her away. Elizabeth looked at her daughter with a smirk on her own face.

"Alright, hand it over."

Without complaint Nichole pulled the jewelry from her sleeve and placed it in her mother's outstretched palm.

Elizabeth looked the jewel over carefully "Hm." She said softly slipping it into the pocket and pushing her daughter into the house. "Come on, get inside."

Though her tone was light Elizabeth's eyes darted around the street as she followed her daughter into the house.

Elizabeth knew that she probably should have scolded her for stealing the necklace, but Hinklybuck was annoying and after all Nichole was the daughter of pirates, it was not surprising that she had stolen something. Elizabeth herself done it herself when times had gotten tough so it was rather cheep of her to scold her daughter when he had done the same thing, and some things much worse.

"…. And really bad eggs..." he hummed to himself as he strolled along the shore. Suddenly he stopped, reached to the ground, picking up the paper that rested there and frowning, turning the object over...

Suddenly he heard something behind him, but before he could whip around he felt something familiar against his back. The words "Don't move" rang out behind him.

However the man didn't listen and turned around, now in front it him a man held a barrel of the gun to his chest.

"I said not to move" he was British, dressed in the white pants and the blue top of the soldiers. What he was doing here? The man didn't know.

"Did you? I must have forgotten." The man replied his ringed fingers raised in the air.

Before the man with the gun could respond more footsteps sounded from behind.

Then a gunshot and the solider fell to the ground. The man was about to move when another gun was placed in the center of his back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jack Sparrow." a cruel voice said from behind the man.

"Where!" the man exclaimed spinning around so the new gun was once again in his chest.

"We have been looking for you Jack Sparrow." The man holding his gun and grinning wickedly, showing missing teeth, behind this man was a crowd of more men like him all with smirks on their faces and grins in their eyes.

"Have you?" Jack asked his hands still raised "And tell me when you find him how will you know that the man of which you have is, or isn't the real Captain Jack Sparrow."

The man with the gun and the two men behind looked at each other in shock. Then the maybe Jack continued "For if I am Captain Sparrow then I am not who I say I am, who I couldn't be which I am, could I?"

"Don't toy with us Jack Sparrow." Came a new voice coming out from the crowd of men that had assembled in front of Jack. He was tall with long brown hair and dark eyes that looked out from under a hat which was perched precariously on his tan head.

"Captain," Jack said, trying to push the gun from his chest. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah you admit it then." the man who had spoken said.

"Have I?" Jack said "Well now that we have determined who I am or am not, who you might be? It's only polite to introduce yourself."

The man smirked ignoring Jack's question "You have something we want _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyebrows rose higher, but before he could speak the man said "Two things actually, and we would like them sooner rather than later. Therefore," At this the man looked at the assembled men around him "Take him to the brig."

**I am not sure I like this chapter but please review and tell me what I can do to improve it. **


	4. Thump, thump!

**Disclaimer: **_**Sees Will Turner walking by with the mystical ring of rights. Grabs a book, *throws* Will ducks turns and laughs. "Drat!" **_**I still own nothing. **

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Hoping for a few more this chapter! And yes I know it is a bit confusing but everything will come together, don't you worry! **

**Chapter Three: **_**Thump, thump!**_

_Three Weeks Later... _

"Tonight!" the man screamed "Tonight we will capture the heart of Will Turner and then we will rule the sea!"

Cheers rang up from deck. Below Jack Sparrow gave a light frown and examined the bars of which he was locked behind.

Three hours before the man (whom Jack had yet to learn the name of) had taken Jack's Compass and Map from him.

"_Hand them over Jack." The man said sitting from the desk as Jack we held by two other men. _

_Jack looked at him, his eyes taking in his tanned face and dark eyes "How do I know what it is that I should hand, If you do not tell me what it is you want?" _

_The man smirked, his dark eyes filling with greed "The map Jack, the map and the compass." _

_From the look on Jack's you could not tell if Jack actually had either of these items "What map? I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about." _

_The man grinned and nodded to the two men holding Jacks arms they grab Jacks articles and pull out a circular paper and a square box. _

"_How did those get there?" Jack said his voice full of innocent surprise. _

_Once again the man barks "The brig." And Jack is brought back to the smelly hole. _

It was the bars of this 'smelly hole' that Jack was currentally examining. However, it didn't look as though he was going to be able to get out that way. Jack then turned to examine the other walls for an escape route, for what must have been the millionth. They had been at sea for about five days and he was getting rather sick of the small room he had been placed in.

"Well, well, well this is one right fix you got yourself into." Jack spun around and saw, himself. Only this version of Jack Sparrow did not have a hat.

"Is it?" Jack said looking at the double. If he was the least bit shocked to see another version of himself he did not show it.

"What is it they want?" Hatless Jack asked peering out of the bars next to Jack.

"No idea." Jack responded "You?"

"Na."

"Shall we leave?"

"I think we shall."

"Have any idea how?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well then."

"Hey it was your idea!"

"But I am just a figment."

"Are you?"

"Aren't I?"

"Well you don't have a hat."

"So I must be."

"But what if I lost my hat?"

"Well then I could be you."

"Could you?"

"I could."

* * *

Elizabeth kissed her daughters forehead before making her way to her own room. However before she left Nichole said "Mother."

"Yes?"

"Mother what really happened to Father?"

Elizabeth froze looking into her daughter brown eyes. For a moment she hesitated wondering if today was the right time… but she couldn't. "I will tell you soon honey, but not tonight. It is late. Try to sleep."

Nichole looked at her mother and nodded, turning over in her bed. Nichole was not sure what had possessed her to ask the question, she knew that it hurt when she asked questions about her father. Something had just made her ask it, she just had to. But she always had gotten the same thing: 'I'll tell you when you're older', 'not know sweetie', 'later honey, I'll tell you one day.'

She heard her mother leaving the room and turned back to face the door. For a while she listened to the sound of her mother preparing for bed and the sound of the rain pattering on the window. Nichole closed her eyes, but she did not sleep.

* * *

The streets had a haunted look to them as the grey mist mingled with the rain. The shops where all closed for the night, but a few lights were still lit in the upper floors were the owners slept. A small dog that ran along the road a bone clutched in his mouth seemed to be the only creature wandering the streets this night. Suddenly the dog stopped his ears perking up, as though listening to something that could not be heard very well. Then the dog turned and took off in the other direction.

From the shadows came a man, he was dark and had a sinister look in his eyes. Then from the opposite side came another man with equal look of evil in his hard eyes, and then another from behind a barrel some more men. Soon there were at least a dozen men creeping up the street. They hardly spoke and when they did it was only in whispers.

Soon they came to a door. One man stood, looking at his compainions. Then he knocked.

_Thump, thump! _

* * *

_Thump, thump! _

Someone was knocked on the bakery's door late at night. For a moment Elizabeth stood wondering who it could be at this hour. It was not the first time a caller had come late. Once the neighbors desperately needed her to help when Kaitlin, (a mother) had unexpectedly gone into labor. Another time there had been a young boy who could not find his way home.

However, neither of those times had the strange chill been running up her spine. For a moment Elizabeth didn't move. Then she turned, and reached into the dresser. The knife that was located there easily fit into her sleeve and Elizabeth made her way into the hall.

Nichole heard the sound of knocking as well as her mother's footsteps walking to the stairs. Curiosity overcame her as more knocking came and she heard her mother walking down the creaking stairs.

_Thump, thump, thump. _Came the sound of whoever was knocking on the door.

Elizabeth stopped at the bottom of the stairs debating if she should pretend she had heard the sound or not. 'It's nothing.' Elizabeth convinced herself 'you are just overreacting' however, even as she thought this she shifted the weapon in her sleeve.

Nichole got out of bed and crept to the top of the stairs. She saw her mother standing at the bottom, she looked nervous.

_Thump, thump! _Whoever was knocking was getting impatient.

Elizabeth moved to the door. Nichole suddenly found herself sprinting down the stairs as silent as a whisper.

Elizabeth reached for the handle and pulled the door open. Nichole, from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs saw that there were several people outside the door and the one directly in front of her mother was extremely tall.

"Elizabeth Turner?" The man asked, his voice was greasy and he was clearly grinning.

"That all depends." Elizabeth said her eyes taking in the men, knowing what they were "Who are you?"

Nichole didn't really see what happened next all she knew was that Elizabeth said something back to the man and he had gotten angry, and there had been a bit of a fight. Nichole had not known that her mother could fight. But she could, Elizabeth's knife had flashed out and dug into one of the men and another had grabbed her by the hair. It seemed to end quickly for Elizabeth was soon held in a fierce grip and her knife was taken away.

"Well, well." Said one of the men stepping over the one Elizabeth had managed to hurt. "Its looks like what we heard about you is true Mrs. Turner."

Nichole was horrified, what should she do? However before she could decide what to do, one of the men exclaimed "Oy look!"

Suddenly Nichole found herself being held in a tight grip and dragged over to her mother.

"Well, well if it isn't a little Miss Turner." One of the men sneered who was standing and looking at the two women.

Nichole felt as though she was being pressed in on all sides, which she was, but the feeling went further, she felt sick. Look up she caught the eyes of her mother. Elizabeth was looking worried, but not scared. The men around the two girls were talking in low voices so as not to wake any of the other towns people. Nichole considered screaming out for help, but her mother was not saying anything so she remained quite.

"Alright men," said one of the filthy individuals "Back to the ship."

"What about the girl? Do we take her?"

"Naw, just leave her." Another said looking at Nichole in distaste.

"We got to bring her now." Said one of the men with a long, dark bread. "The Capitan will not want to hear that we left a Turner behind."

The men started fighting amongst themselves. It took a moment but Nicole realized they were fighting over: her.

Then her mother spoke up "Parley?" she said almost innocently.

All the men stopped talking and looked at Elizabeth. "Parley." She said again this time more firmly.

One of the men laughed softly and said "Don't you worry Mrs. Turner you will get to meet the Capitan. Take them to the ship!"

**So? What do you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Please review! **


	5. Your in my cell

**Disclaimer: _I must plot for a while becuase _I own nothing what-so-ever... **

**A/N: You know what drives me crazy? When people add you to favorites or alert without reviewing. I find it almost insulting… To those who have reviewed thanks so much! **

**Chapter 5: Your in my cell **

The man gasps fighting the thrashing waves around him. His head falls beneath the blue waters and he tries to struggle back to the surface. But he can't the water above is too turbulent.

He looks up and then there is nothing.

He blinks looking around him. There is a ship. A ship, with mast the color of the sea. The man looks on in horror and then he is on the grand ship.

He looks down at himself, he feels different.

A voice from behind him makes him turn. There before him stands a young man. Dark hair his hidden under a cap and the clothes he wears are faded. Yet it is the man's eyes the capture him and he stands rooted to the stop.

The man looks at him and smiles then says, his voice strong "Welcome aboard mate."

Elizabeth found herself wondering once again what her life would be like if she was a normal human being. 'Probably much too dull'she thinks to herself as she is dragged up the gangplank onto a dark ship.

Behind her Nichole looks at the ship in fright, and a bit of awe. Nichole has always wanted to sail the seas, but she has never even set foot on a dingy.

Soon Elizabeth and her daughter are thrust into a group of men, all which needed baths and a haircut. There is laughter and rude comments made. Nichole finds herself glaring at the men in distaste and feels the need to take her fist and plow it into each of the jeering faces.

Elizabeth does not flinch at the harsh words of the sexist comments instead she stands tall, after all this is nothing new.

Suddenly heavy footsteps are walking towards the group. Some of the men part to reveal a dark man. Elizabeth knows instantly that this man is the Captain; he has that air about him that just screams it.

The man is smirking taking in Elizabeth with his eyes however after a moment his beady eyes fall onto Nichole. He frowns and turns to the man which (Elizabeth assumes) is the first mate. "And what is this?"

"Captain, this is Miss. Turner. It seems that Turner has had a child." The first mate said with a vicious smirk of his own.

"Has he now." The Captain said "Well, well, well this throws a new light into the subject."

"May I be so bold as to inquire as to why…" Elizabeth began her voice stiff.

The Captain looked at her, a smile forming ever wider on his lips. "Don't worry, Mrs. Turner all will be explained. You accompany me to my quarters were I will explain everything." The raised an arm to 'invite' her to the hull.

Elizabeth glared. She knew this kind, the ones that had that fault sense that they were being polite but really they were being ruder that can be imagined. Her eyes glanced at her daughter. Nichole was standing in hair flying around her face from the wind; it was clear to Elizabeth that she was scared; however to anyone else Nichole was standing tall and brave.

The Captain noticed her looking at her daughter and he grinned, "escort little Miss Turner below."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed and she was about to break free when another hand grabbed her wrist, and a voice whispered in her ear "If you want the girl or you to live let it be."

Elizabeth glanced at the man. There was something about him that was different from the pirates around him; however she did not worry about that for she found herself being dragged forward.

"Mother!" Nichole said as she was dragged in the other direction. Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell her daughter not to worry, that everything would work out however before she could she was pushed into the cabin and the door was slammed shut.

The men had let Elizabeth go and the Captain took a seat behind a table that was laden with maps and compasses.

"What is it you want?" Elizabeth said looking at the man, her eyes cold.

The Captain looked back at her "Now, now Mrs. Turner all will be explained in due time."

Elizabeth moved to the right where she saw a long knife hanging on the wall. "Well then I suppose you could at least give me the courtesy of telling me who you are."

The man smirked watching Elizabeth, his eyes filled with something the woman did not like.

"Captain Jonathan Barwicke at your service Mrs. Turner," Elizabeth caught nothing from this name, it was one she had not heard before. The man continued looking at the woman greed in his eyes "And you have something I want."

Nichole tried not to be nervous as she was forced down into the lower decks of the large ship (large by her standards).

Never in her life has she thought this was going to happen to her. She had heard of pirate raids and how sometimes people were taken by the furious men and never returned, but she never thought she would be one of them.

Nichole had heard of people being driven crazy by the pirates and killing themselves. She had even heard stories of cursed gold and men that lived forever, not by her mother's mouth but by the normal talk of the town she called home.

Yet as Nichole was pushed into the bottom of the ship she felt more at home than then she ever had. Which was odd as Nichole didn't feel safe, nor she did not understand what was going on. And yet she felt as though this was the atmosphere of which she belonged. She was not sure if she liked that idea.

The men that where holding her arms where laughing and talking. One of them held a bottle to his lips and spilled it down his front. Whatever the substance was it spilled onto Nichole's brown hair. Nichole made a face but could not wipe the alcohol away as her arms were being held.

Then they were in front of a barred portion of the ship. Before the girl knew what was happening she was being shoved into the cell and the door was slammed shut. The men laughed for a second before marching away, the one with the bottle taking another large swig.

Nichole felt as though her brain had frozen. She had been locked in a cell. For a moment she just stood looking around her in disbelief wondering if the events of this night were really happening. Then as though she realized what she had to do Nichole walked to the bars and stared looking for a way out. She shook the bars, she looked at the lock, the hinges, the-

"Don't bother, were stuck love." Nichole spun around and saw a man. He was tall with a triangular shaped hat. He had long dread locks and braded bread. Beads and feathers where wound throughout his hair and the cloths he wore where well used.

He looked a lot like the men who had dragged Nichole down here; however there was something much different between this man and the men who had taken her and her mother away from their home.

Nichole stood staring at the man who was rising from where he had been sitting on the floor. He had bright eyes and a curious expression on his face.

"And what," The man asked looking over the young girl before him as his hands rose and gestured to Nichole "Are you doing my cell."

Nichole was a bit taken aback 'His cell?' she thought in shock wondering what kind of pirate this was.

The man seemed to realize Nichole was not going to answer because he said "What's u'r name?"

From the way he spoke and the way he stood, Nichole thought he looked like the drunk that had once been dragged by the guards from the front of the bakery. This man however seemed to have his head and did not seem totally crazy. But she was only nine and was not sure what she should do. However she did answered his question, her head held high and he feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Nichole." She said, and the noticing the raised eyebrows and the pause in the man's face she added "Turner. Nichole Turner."

The man was suddenly looking at Nichole with a new light. "Is it now?"

**Sooo? What do you think? **


	6. Out to the Eastern Sea

**Disclaimer:**_** is hiding on the ship. Sees as Jack puts the ring down. Runs to grab it… is swung around by the waist and tossed in the other direction by a laughing Will. **_**Still own nothing. **

**A/N: IM AM SO SORRY! I did get a chance to update last week because life was really stress filled, trust me. I am so sorry about I will make it up to you I swear! Please forgive me, and thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Please forgive any spelling and grammar I wanted to get this out so it is badly edited. However this is the longest chapter so far! **

**Chapter 6: Out to the Eastern Sea **

Elizabeth looked at the man before her in distaste.

"What is it you want?" She said her voice dripping with hatred, though some curiosity leaked through as well.

Captain Barwicke grinned at Elizabeth his yellow teeth shining in the candlelight. "I want your help."

"_Help?" _Elizabeth said utter shock. How did this man expect her to willingly help him?

Barkwicke grinned wider "Let me explain."

Elizabeth reached her hand back for the knife, but she was all ears listening to the tale in alarm.

"When I was young both my parents were killed in a fire, along with my older brother and sister." Barwicke said his eyes taking on an evil faraway look. "They left me all alone, a six-year-old boy, to care for my two-year-old sister. We lasted for a while. Then they attacked, the pirates, they came to the town which I lived and destroyed everything. The soldiers fought wildly trying to save us. However, one of them, one of those soldiers there to defend us, shot my baby sister. She bleed to death."

Elizabeth had a hold on the knife, but she did not move. Her eyes where fixed on this man shocked by the horror of the story.

"I killed the man who shot my sister. Hit him over the head with a rock and bashed his scull in. One of the pirates saw me. They took me aboard the ship. I learned everything I needed to know, and then when I was old enough I got myself a crew who had the same purpose as me."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in question. Inside however she was weighing the advantages of killing this crazed man now or later…

The Captain laughed "Since that day, the day of my sister's death, my mission in life has been to gain the power to keep people from dyeing. I will not be taken by the god of death who claimed my family; I will overcome it, living forever. Being a pirate for all eternity, ruling the seas, destroying the people who killed her, making this world my own!"

Everything Elizabeth had been thinking flew from her head at the word 'eternity'. For a moment it felt as though the ship was spinning around her.

This man needed her help to gain eternity, to gain ultimate power of the seas that meant… no. There was no way he could know… how could he? It's not possible…

Barkwicke smile was wicked as he gazed into Elizabeth's shocked face. "Now that I have you, getting to the power might not be as hard as I originally thought. You have something I want Mrs. Turner…"

"What?" She asked, her voice breathless and soft (something that didn't happen often), but she knew… oh yes she knew… and she wished she didn't. How did this man know?

"The Heart my dear. _You_ are the heart of William Turner. Whoever stabs the heart of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman becomes its Captain. Dear William would not want that would he? Oh no William would do anything to save his dear Elizabeth and he has before hasn't he?"

Elizabeth looked at the man in shock. This man thought the heart of The Captain of the Flying Dutchman was a figurative thing. Not the literal heart, cut from William himself. No Barkwicke thought that in order to become the Flying Dutchman he had to stab… Elizabeth's heart. However, from the way he was talking he did not want to kill Elizabeth, he was to use her… as bait.

Elizabeth must have looked horrified at the fact for Barkwicke laughed aloud, thinking she was worried about the possibility of being killed. Nevertheless, Elizabeth had not been named King of Pirates for nothing and she decided to play along.

"What are you going to do?" She asked pretending to be a hopeless woman. Inside however she pictured herself taking the knife from behind her and stabbing it into his gut. However, that may have been a problem for though Elizabeth might have been able to get away from the vengeful crew her daughter would most certainly not be able to.

"Nothing. That is not until I find William and state my demands." Barkwicke's grin was wicked and he walked to the door flinging it open.

Elizabeth was now more confused then ever? What demands? Didn't he was to be the Dutchman himself? However before she could say or do anything Barkwicke thundered

"Take her below!" Elizabeth just managed to hide the knife in her sleeve as she was once again grabbed and dragged away.

The Ship sailed east, waves splashed against its sides and as she was taken across the deck Elizabeth look back briefly at the land which still could be seen. It was unlikely she would ever return.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Inside the darkened cell it was silent. Neither of the two occupants had said a word since Jack had last spoken. Nichole was standing before him looking worried, she did not know what was going on and that was something she did not like. She wasn't really scared but she did wish she had some understanding of why she was here and who all these people where.

Jack Sparrow was biting the inside of his lip, contemplating where he should move on from here. Sometimes being the greatest pirate in the world was a bit hard and you had to take things into consideration. Not that Jack saw it that way, no; Jack was (as always) weighing the advantages and disadvantages to what he might do next.

Nichole was staring at him in frighten-curiosity and Jack recognized the look from her own mother, who could not be far.

"Tell me Miss Turner what are you doing on this ship?" Jack asked twirling his dark mustache.

Nichole was looking at this man like he was crazy, and he probably was, she tried to think of an answer but it stuck. _Why was she on this ship? _

"Does, it by an possible chance," Jack asked walking around the girl with interest "Have anything to do with what will happen in seven months from now?"

Nichole felt like she was being spun. What was this physco pirate talking about? "Seven months?" Nichole questioned.

Jack looked at her in surprise, pausing in his pacing. However, before Jack could respond there was some clanging from the stop of the stairs.

"Mother!" Nichole said rushing to the side of the cell.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Do we have a heading Captain?" Gibbs asked standing at the helm and looking to Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa turned to the mate a grin on his lips. "Eye Mr. Gibbs."

"Where we be going captain?"

"The island of Uisdean." Barbossa said looking at a paper which sat on a small table before him. Barbossa was an interesting man. His face was tanned from years in the sun, small dark eyes where starting out from under a large hat which hid brown scraggly hair. Long untamed beard and a short mustache along with his burley hair made him look like a fearsome man, which he was.

"The Stone isles?" Gibbs eyebrows rose as he spoke, "why would we go there Captain."

Barbossa turned to the man, and walked towards him. "East." He said his breath washing over Gibbs like a green cloud.

Gibbs eyes widened and he obediently turned the wheel in to the east. In the past years the stolen (for it had been stolen back and forth between Captain Sparrow, and Captain Barbossa) _Black Pearl_ had sailed from one island to the next looking for gold, silver, immortality, woman, and rum.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs the Stone Island." Barbossa grinned as he spoke, looking out to the sea.

Gibbs thought about questioning the man, but knew better so instead he started shouting orders to the crew.

Soon The Black Pearl was sailing out to the east towards Uisdean black flapping.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan's mop dripped onto the deck of the ship as me mopped up. The water washed over the planks really not making anything cleaner, but he supposed it had to be done.

Jonathan was a young man about seventeen years old, be had been working for Captain Minor for a year and a half now as a deck hand on the newest royal ship _The Fledge. __The Fledge _was a huge ship with cannons lining the edges and four masts, the colors of the ship was blue and gold and it sailed under the command of Captain Redford Minor. Minor worked for the present Commodore, Commodore Whittard. Minor's job was to sail the seas and seek out pirates, once he found the pirate ship it would be destroyed and none would be left alive.

Jonathan had never been on one of the 'raids' and was not sure if he was looking forward to ever being in one. At the moment however _The Fledge _was docked at Port Royal, however in three two days it would leave to the east, searching out pirates. Captain Minor was a pro at his job and didn't trust anyone to do his job but himself. In fact Minor did not trust anyone. Therefore when the Captain himself approached Jonathan it was a bit of a shock for the young deck hand.

"You." Minor said in a sharp voice.

"Yes Sir." Jonathan said straightening himself and standing tall.

"What's your name son?" "Heston sir! Jonathan Heston."

"Well Mr. Heston, how long have we been on this ship?"

"Almost two years, sir!"

"Yes…" Minor said uninterestingly then he turned and said "report to the quarter deck and get a uniform I need an assistant. Then report straight to my cabin."

"Yes sir!" Jonathan said in suprise.

Minor nodded and marched away. Heston felt his knees shaking. He had heard about those whom Minor made his 'assistant'. Most of them ended up dead after a week. With shaking hands Heston put down the mop and made his way to the quarter deck.

**Sooo what did you think? You're all very confused now I know, but don't worry it will all make sense! Once again sorry for the wait! The next chapter will come much faster if I get reviews! ****So please, please Review! **


	7. My Father is Who?

**Disclaimer: **_**Elizabeth Turner hold ring up to the light looking at it, an arrow shoots and goes thought the hole. The arrow hits the deck, the ring around it. "HAHA!" *run forward* Mr. Gibbs walks by and snatches it. "NO!" **_**I still own nothing **

**A/N: So guys I know that the last chapter was very confusing, and this chapter is not really going to explain anything, but hopefully the one after this will! So please stick with it! With each chapter Will comes closer and closer! **

**Also my goodness so many reviews! Thanks guys! And because of the many reviews you are getting two chapters quickly! This chapter and if I get some feedback then the next one will be no later than Sunday! **

**Chapter 7: My Father is Who?**

"Mother!" Nichole said again rushing forward as her mother was pushed into the cell. Elizabeth pressed her daughter to her bosom; however her eyes remained fixed on the man before her.

"Jack," she said her eyes lighting for a moment "Jack Sparrow."

Jack grinned sweeping into a semi-fake bow. Nichole's head was raised and she was looking at her mother in surprise. They knew each other?

" 'ello love."Jack said after he had bowed. Jacks curiosity was clear on his face as he looked over the mother and child.

Elizabeth's expression was that of someone who was meeting with a long lost friend, yet it still held and element of curiosity. This alone shocked Nichole into silence.

"Let me guess?" Jack said walking around the cell, "caught by a vengeful pirate intend on spilling your blood?"

Seeing affirmative on Elizabeth's face he said "Well then I don't see why I still have to be here! Oy!" The last word was directed to the drunken guard outside the cell, "It seems that my presence is no longer required so you can just let me out."

The drunk laughed and took another swig from the bottle he was holding. Elizabeth noticed the way Jack's noise twitched and she came to the conclusion that the bottle being held by the drunk had once belonged to Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked turning from the grossed sight of the drunken guard.

Jack turned back and looked her over, "Making some new friends?"

"Mother, what_ is_ going on?" Nichole said looking between the two adults.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and then back to Jack. Jack looked at the woman and daughter before turning and nimbly shaking the bars as though he was trying to find a way out.

"Nichole, I think it's time I told you about your father."

At this Jack's face gained a look of inquisitiveness, however, he continued to look around the cell. One would think he was indicating privacy to the mother and daughter, but Elizabeth knew that the pirates ear's where intently listing to everything being said…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Captain!"

"What." Barwicke snapped as he marched across the deck his 'annoyed' face on.

The first mate, Maged, called from the deck "Captain the wind has changed, we are going to need to tackle."

Barwicke turned to the man, bringing his face very close to Maged's and snarling "Then do it. I want to reach the island as soon as we can."

"Captain it will take at least two weeks to reach that island, even with the proper wind direction!" Maged said nervously.

Barwicke glared "You have two weeks then, for everyday over one man dies. Starting with you. We only have water enough to reach that island."

Maged's eyes widened grabbed the wheel and spun it expertly calling to the crew "skim and tack!"

Barwicke's eyes narrowed as the men began to run around the deck.

Turning sharply he saw one of the men running "You!" he called. The man stopped and turned to the captain horror on his face.

"Captain?"

"Get me my map."

"Yes sir!"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan stood to the side of Captain Minor's desk trying to not so how bored he was. For the past half hour Minor had been talking to Commodore Whittard. Whittard was not in a good mood, he had been ratting about how Minor was going to be a disgrace if this time he 'killed all the men without bringing them back for a _proper_ trial.'

Minor's argument back was that these _men, _the pirates, were not men. They were 'filth' and bringing them for trial would be pointless. After all, they were going to die anyway.

Jonathan was thoroughly bored and was wondering why it was that he had been selected to be the new assistant. All did was scrub the decks, why would he be chosen?

"You!"

Jonathan jumped as he was addressed by Wittard "Yes sir!" he responded quickly standing further at attention.

"Fetch me some tea." Wittard's voice was monotone and he barley glanced at Jonathan as he spoke.

"Yes sir."

Jonathan turned to the table which held the pot of tea. Once his face was turned he scowled. In all honesty he would rather be scrubbing decks than doing this job. It was degrading!

After he had poured the tea he handed it to the Commodore. The man hardly acknowledged him besides taking the tea; instead he continued to talk to Minor.

Jonathan returned to his spot beside the desk.

'Why?,' he thought 'why must I work with these stuffy people who have no real comprehension of what the world is really like…'

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Elizabeth finished her story with a sigh. She had told everything. From the day she had taken the coin from Will to the day Barbossa had married them.

Surprisingly throughout the whole thing Nichole had been silent, showing almost no emotion except and occasional disbelieving blink. Jack had managed to reach through the bars to one of the bottles of run which sat around the guard (who had passed out) and was holding the bottle lovingly.

The first thing that Nichole said when the story ended was "You are not a pirate. You're a good person." As Nichole spoke she crossed her arms and stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor. "You told me my father was a good man, he was not a pirate."

When she uttered these words Elizabeth looked sad and Jack had paused as he poured rum down his throat.

Nichole was confused. Her whole life all around her she had been told pirates were bad, that they stole things; they killed people, that they were terrible people who invoked fear in everyone they met.

Nichole knew her mother was not that kind of person. Nichole knew that her mother was a good woman, a good person.

"Sweetie, why can't we be good people and pirates? You are the daughter of pirates."

Nichole had never been what you would call a 'proper' child. Nichole was one of those children who had been found playing with a knife and thinking it was normal, stealing things and never feeling guilty, and a few times she had spoken of adventure and gold and didn't think twice about it. However she had never looked at those things as 'pirate'.

"But…" Nichole was confused and felt the need to tell her mother that it was not true.

"I know it's hard to understand but I couldn't tell you, it was for our own safety, no one could know you had been born." Elizabeth tried to explain to the young girl.

Nichole shook her head. She would not believe it. Her parents were good people. Her mother was a baker and her father, her father…

"Listen," Jack said from the corner holding the bottle in his right hand and waving it around "You can accept that your father and mother are pirates or you can continue to argue. However, I can vouch for both Mrs. Tuner and Mr. Tuner that they are indeed pirates."

Nichole stopped shaking her head and looked at her mother. Elizabeth nodded her head in affirmation.

Nichole sighed and sat down again. She was about to asked something along the lines of 'what are you doing here then?' when heavy footsteps were heard coming down the latter.

Nichole didn't see but as she turned to look out of the cell Elizabeth grabbed Jack's bottle and took a gulp of the liquid. After all revealing a deeply held secret to a nine-year-old was rather nerve racking...

**Okay so in all honesty I did not really like this chapter… it was boring… however this was the only way I could think that Elizabeth could explain to her daughter what was going on. Oh and yes Jonathan is going to have an important role in the story (in case you were wondering) **

**So anyway Please REVIEW! **


	8. Falling Up

**Disclaimer: "**_**The muffin is in the basket" you say to a friend through your phone "NOW, NOW, NOW!" the three of you run to the desk where the ring sits. You are just about to grab the ring when… *Whoosh* "NO!" you scowl as Jack the monkey takes off with the mystical ring of rights. **_**Still own nothing…. **

**A/N: Guess what! Will's in this chapter! Well… kinda… Also this chapter is, I think, very interesting! Much faster and better than the last one. **

**Also I said I was going to update no later than Sunday, however I only got four reviews, which made me feel sad so I decided to wait. Today I got another review which made me happy so here you go! **

**Chapter 8: Falling up **

_Three days ago _

Dale's ship had caught fire when the kitchen had blown up (the reason still unknown). A whole side of the ship had been blown to bits. The other half was burning slowly and none of them where able to stop the hot flame from consuming the small merchant ship.

Dale was clinging to a fallen mast in the water. He had called out trying to see if there had been any other survivors. He got no response that was answer enough. He had know been floating for over a day, and he was slowly losing the will to live.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off into the land of nothing the water before him started to churn. Twisting and turning, white form starting on the surface. The oddest feeling suddenly seeped through Dale. It felt as though he was falling. However, that was not possible. He hadn't moved. But he was he was somehow falling… but not down. Dale was falling up... he closed his eyes as the sensation hit and he thought he would be sick. Then before he burst from the water a ship came. A huge, ghastly ship with white sailing billowing, even though a moment ago there had been almost no wind.

Dale blinked not understanding. He was so very thirsty, and so tired he just wanted sink back into the water… but something held him. In fact he tried to close his eyes and hit the blackness but it was impossible. Ropes where being thrown from the deck and suddenly (though Dale's to slow mind had not seen the person climb down) Dale was being hauled onto the ship.

Soon he was leaning against a post blinking around at fuzzy shapes that he assumed where people.

Heavy footsteps approached him and a large black blob obscured his vision.

Then a voice asked "Are you ready to die?" Dales mind was whirling, at the moment the blackness around his vision was coming faster and he would have welcomed it if the next words where not more welcoming "Or would you like to sail the seas for a few more years?"

Dale had always wanted to sail the seas, he had been only twenty-five and had been sailing for only seven years. He wanted more time...

"Si, I want to sail…" Dale said. Though his voice was so harsh and different at first he did not realize it was he who had spoken.

"Alright then." Dale's vision suddenly cleared and before him he saw a young man with a short dark mustache and a bandana around his head. Behind him stood a group of men, all varying shapes, sizes, and ages. They were all looking at him, some grinning menacingly, others with bored looks, and some with an odd joy. "Welcome," The young man continued "aboard the flying Dutchman…"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jack glared at Elizabeth and grabbed his bottle back and held it like a precious child. Elizabeth ignored him and looked out the bars. Three men were walking down, grinning evilly and making their way over to the cell.

As they approached Nichole backed up against her mother. The guard, who was snoring, was jolted awake as one of the men kicked him. The cell was opened and the three inside where grabbed, Jack's bottle was taken away.

The men dragged them up the latter and onto the main deck. Elizabeth was taken to the top deck while her daughter and Jack where brought, to her horror, to the starboard side where the plank was.

In the sea about two ship lengths from the ship was a wreck. It looked like the ship had burned. It was a ghastly, haunting sight and it made Nichole shiver. There was still some ship left but mostly crashed masts and planks floated around; a Spanish flag could be seen still fluttering, half of it burned away.

The men where sneering, Nichole looked up from where she was to her mother with shock.

After a moment, in which the guards laughed at the three of them, Barwicke arrived. "Mrs. Turner, I do hope you are enjoying your stay." His voice was like a creaking deck.

Elizabeth glared "It's been very nice to be sure, however I grow tired. What is it you want from me?"

Barwicke laughed stroking his gun "I told you, I want to meet with your dear Husband. I and Mr. Turner have important business to discuss."

From the lower deck Nichole glared at this man. He was evil; he was a pirate that she had always heard of. Looking at her mother it was clear she too was not too fond of this man. Nichole didn't really understand, she had listened to the story about her father and mother, but she still was having difficulty believing it to be true. Her father was a mystical pirate who ferried souls to the afterlife? Yeah totally…

But all the same... something told her it was true. And something else told her that she needed to get away from this mad Captain who had captured her, her mother and this Jack Sparrow.

"Now," Barwicke began looking at Elizabeth with greed in his eyes "I believe it is time we start." As he spoke he nodded to the lower deck, Jack was grabbed by firm hands and led to the plank.

"Whoa! Whoa hold on!" Jack said swinging himself around so that he was facing the other direction and not the open sea. "Just why would you be throwing me off? You got what you wanted from me? Its them you want isn't it?" Jack said indicating Elizabeth and Nichole his eyes wide and his hands gesturing wildly.

Nichole gaped at him in shock, what kind of gentleman was he! Then she caught herself. He wasn't a gentleman he was a pirate. How could she have forgotten? Looking up her mother she was shocked to see, not surprise on her face, but rather almost a smile and a touch of… was that agreement? However, before Nichole could truly understand what was happening Barwicke spoke.

"Silence! There is one more thing I need from you Jack Sparrow, though it is an indirect thing on your part." Jack looked about to say something but a gun was placed to his head and he snapped his mouth shut and allowed himself to be led onto the plank.

"Now." Barwicke said with a grin and he turned to Elizabeth "here is what is going to happen. You summon the Dutchman here and Jack gets back onboard. If not then he jumps and sees how long it is he can stay on that ruin out there before he dies."

"What!" Elizabeth gasped in horror. "I –I can't do that! I can't summon him!"

Barwicke's face turned if possible even more gruesome and evil "Yes you can, and you will, oh 'heart' of Will Turner. You summon him here and he gets back on."

Elizabeth looked down at Jack with shock and horror, Jack looked back and called "Give it a go love." Though from his tone it was clear he did not believe it would work.

"Now, Mrs. Turner." Barwicke said and she felt the hold on her arms tighten.

Her mind buzzing and her heart low Elizabeth did what she knew would not work she closed she eyes and thought: 'Will! Will, I need you to come! Come Will, I need you!"

"Nothing is happening. Try!" Elizabeth looked around widely and let out a gasp when she was that they had pushed Jack closer to the edge.

'WILL!' she thought widely 'here me! I'm going to kill Jack again! Please!"

"Again!"

"Will!" this time she said aloud at a shout "Please Will! Come!" and Elizabeth found she was praying for him to come help them, and not just because she was being forced to, because she honestly needed him. Tears had started in the coroner of her eyes.

"Not good enough." Barwicke said in almost a whisper.

One the man came forward, "You would not reconsider this would you?" Jack asked.

And then he stopped on the plank. The board bounced and Jack fell to the water.

"No!" Elizabeth cried in horror.

Barwicke laughed. Elizabeth heard the splash and after a moment saw Jack floating in the water.

Elizabeth turned to Barwicke ready to stab him for this indecency when she heard a small scream from below.

Nichole was being dragged to the plank.

"No." Elizabeth said feeling her legs shaking "No, you can't do this."

"Call him Mrs. Turner call him. Tell him to come save his daughter!"

'Will.' She thought desperately staring at her struggling daughter.

Nichole was on the plank now.

"Will" She whispered. Nichole struggled harder and her captives let her go, a sword was pointed at her keeping her on the board.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw her daughter sway.

Nichole was terrified. She stood shaking on the plank, she heard her mother's yell for her father. She looked up at her. Elizabeth was screaming more now, calling out for Will to come save his daughter.

Nichole looked at the sea. Nothing had changed from a moment ago. No ship was coming.

"Will! Please it's your daughter! You have a daughter!"

"I see no sails! Call him! You are the heart! Call him!" Barwicke was screaming his voice crazed and insane.

Nichole looked in terror as her mother raised her eyes and looked at Nichole. "Please."

"Enough!" Barwicke screamed and looked to the small girl.

"NO!"

One of the men slammed his foot on the plank, it tottered and Nichole fell. There was no ship coming, nothing had changed, blue waters were clear up to the sky. Nichole hit the water, coldness floated her senses… She couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe…

**Cliff hanger! Want a fast update? Then REVIEW! Hehe **


	9. The Cold

**Disclaimer: **_**Sees the ring on Elizabeth's finger. Reuns up to her. Says "Very pleased to meet you" and shakes hand. Tries to sneak ring off of her finger... Elizabeth laughs aloud and twists and a second later is on the rigging laughing. "Damn" **_**I still own nothing. **

**A/N: I thought you would all like to know that I wrote this chapter after I had watched At Worlds End! Okay and I know that you all want Will to come; you are just going to have to wait! After all no one is expecting him to be seen for another six months and 20 days. But I will give you a hint; William will most definitely be coming WAY before that! **

**So stick with the story for Will is coming! **

_**Last time: **_

"_Enough!" _

"_NO!"_

_One of the men slammed his foot on the plank, it tottered and Nichole fell. There was not ship coming, nothing had changed. Nichole hit the water hard and coldness floated her senses… She couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe… _

**Chapter 8: The Cold **

"You filthy bas-" the profanities that were uttered from Elizabeth's mouth where much to grown up for the still tender ears of Nichole to hear, therefore as Elizabeth shouted the words she had not in years they seemed to flow from her, a continues string of coarse language which made some of the crew look at her in mild shock. After all she was a 'lady'.

As Elizabeth screamed she struggled against the arms that held her from jumping over the edge to join her daughter. The men holding her chuckled at the sight.

"Not of that!" Barwicke screamed and grabbed her face. He forced her to look into his eyes and spoke in a deadly voice. "Now you understand what happens when I am disobeyed. Take her below; let her think about how her daughter and friend are going to die slowly on an abandon wreck. Your dear William will be thrilled to here that it was you that allowed him to cart his daughter's soul away."

"You-" Elizabeth was wrenched forward and her words where cut off. She tried to quickly scan the water for two persons but she was taken below before she saw.

"There you are Poppet." One of the men said shoving her into the cell. Elizabeth looked at the man recognizing the old 'nickname', but this man looked nothing like Pintel. The man laughed when he noticed her looked at him and shook her slamming the cage shut. Once in the cell she rushed to the port hole in the side scanning the sea but she saw nothing. Hoping that her daughter was not yet dead, and that Jack had saved her, it was likely he had. After all it was the Famous Jack Sparrow she was talking about. So trying to distract herself from thought of her daughter drowning, Elizabeth sank to the wooden floor thinking, planning…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

The monkey scrabbled up the leg of his master and yelled in his high primate voice starling one of the sea birds which had land on the edge of the _Black Pearl_. The bird squawked back at the monkey before flapping its wings and soaring to the mast.

Barbossa ignored the creature and continued to look out of his spy glass with a frown on his face. His bead twitched with the frown and his dark eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Captain" a voice called from beside him. Barbossa turned to look at man. The mate was short with a balding head and an evil grin, as he spoke to the Captain he took off his hand and held it is shaking hands. Behind him was the crew all with nervous expressions.

"What is it?" Barbossa snapped. He was not in a good mood. A change in the wind had swept the shipoff course and they were still days away from the island of Uisdean.

"Captain, some of the men were wondering what we are looking for at Uisdean. Ain't it just some isla'd of stones?" The man asked ringing his hat in his hands.

"You want to know eh?" Barbossa said with a terrible grin of his own. Then from the pocket of this coat he pulled out a tattered piece of paper.

The men looked first at the Captain and then at the paper before them all with wide almost frightened eyes.

One of them gasped "The Diamond scull?"

"Yes mates, the diamond scull." Barbossa laughed and the men cheered. Jack the monkey clapped his hands together and screeched.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole tried to scream and water filled her lungs… she was sinking… so cold…

Something grabbed her. She felt herself being pulled upwards… or was it down? The poor girl was rather confused.

Then her face broke the surface and she coughed. Water poured from her mouth. Once she was sure she was saltwater free she was able to take in what was happening. Jack Sparrow was dragging her towards the shipwreck.

"Swim!" He hissed at her after she had regained most of her senses.

Nichole had never been taught to swim; the furthest she had gone in the water was up to her knees. Now the water was way over her head and a lot colder. Nichole however gritted her teeth and tried to mimic what Jack was doing. In reality it might have been better if she hadn't moved at all, however it was good that she was trying.

Somehow they made it to the wreck and Nichole hauled herself on what used to be the deck and coughed. Jack stood and watched at the ship sailed away. It was only then that he was able to read the name of Barwicke's ship. The _**Perenne**_ sailed away leaving two of its passengers behind. Jack grinned at the irony of the name. When Captain Turner found out that ship was most defiantly not going to be 'eternal'.

Nichole turned to look at her place to death. Or that was what she was going to be referring it to as. She was currently standing on a wall which had been broken off and left about a ten by eight foot space. There was a 'wall' which was actual the deck which stood up along one side, and another wall on its side made another 'wall'. So when you looked at it, it was really a floor with two walls and no roof and water talking up part of the floor. Around this 'room' burned masts lay in the water charred edges drifting in the water boards were scattered around and barrels floated in the sea bobbing up and down in the light waves. The rigging and masts where mostly burned but a few pieces had washed up again the 'room'.

Jack was pacing around the space looking at the wall in interests, taking in the burned flag with a rise of his eyebrows, frowning at the burn marks clearly wondering what had happened to this ship.

Nichole sat on the 'floor' her knees pulled up to her chest and looked out at the sea waiting for her death to come to her, after all there was no way they could live. They had no water, no food, nothing. After she had finished ringing out her hair she turned back to Jack, intending to thank the man for saving her.

Jack continued to pace and Nichole felt sweeping tiredness wash over her. Soon, before she could stop herself she was laying on her side fast asleep.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan was NOT having a good day. _The Fledge _had finally taken sail and was heading east. Today Jonathan had been running around getting tea, bringing letters around the ship, and many other interesting and fun activities! He was now wondering if drowning was really as bad as everyone said it was.

But finally the day was coming to a close and he couldn't be happier. Soon he would be able to crawl into his little hammock and sleep… just sleep…. It would be wonderful.

Jonathan sighed and continued to sweep that Captains 'office'. Minor was outside yelling at the crew. Jonathan finished sweeping and looking out the windows to the setting sun.

And saw something. The sun appeared to have a black spot to the left of it. But the sun didn't have spots… Then he realized what it was and jumped three inches into the air from shock. With a slight yelp (and manly one) he ran out the door yelling as he went.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

When Nichole awoke it must have been hours later for the sun was setting, Jack was still pacing so Nichole decided she had better say something to thank the man, after all he had saved her from a very wet death. Not that it really mattered, by the looks of it she was going to die soon anyway.

"Thanks…for saving me… I… thanks…" She was beginning to see that maybe the ideas everyone had about pirates where wrong. Maybe her mother's crazy story had really been something. Though, it was still unbelievable.

Jack turned and looked the girl. His mouth twitching in an interesting way which Nichole did not think was even possible. His mustache twisted oddly.

"Let's get something straight lass. Before you start looking up to me and hoping that I am going to be helping you through your short life, which will be rooted with pain and probably misfortune, due to the breeding of two if the most unfortunate people I know, I did not save you because I want to be stuck with you following me and looking up to me. Therefore I do not accept your thanks. Savvy?"

"Uuhhh." Nichole said confused and slightly worried about that had just happened. "Then why did you save me?"

Jack looked at her, his eyes wide and he paused in the way he had been waving his hands widely. Then he looked to the girl and bent close to her face. Nichole grimaced at the un-brushed teeth and the bad breath.

"Because" Jack said as Nichole pressed herself back into the part of the deck that was still upright. "If I didn't the afterlife would be rather… unpleasant."

Nichole looked at the man in shock, the blackness was beginning to really fade around them and Nichole heard her stomach growl, she licked her dry lips. She was really starting to feel the hopelessness of her situation.

She looked to the setting sun; a little less than half of the brilliant circle of fire could still be seen. Turning her eyes from the burning sight she looked back to the west blinking to clear her vision. At first she thought she was seeing white blobs from looking at the sun to long, but then she realized with unmistakable clarity it was the sails of a ship!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry about spelling and grammar I wanted to get this out to you! And to everyone you celebrates it Happy Thanksgiving! **


	10. And you are…?

_**Disclaimer: Jack sparrow twiddles the ring between his fingers examining it with interest. "Hello" Jack looks us and smiles "May I see that" Jack starts to pass the ring forward, when suddenly a woman comes out of nowhere and slaps Jack. Jack drops the ring. "NOOO" it goes to the water… falls… into the waiting hands of **__**Pintel. "Damn."**_** I still own nothing. **

**A/N: so this chapter took awhile to come out because I was sad at the fact I didn't get five reviews. I like five, it's a good number. *hint* **

**Chapter 10: And you are…? **

"Land ho Captain!" The man screamed looking at the grayish blob slightly left of the ship.

Barbossa came forward a frown on his face as he raised his telescope and peered at the island.

"Aye that be the Island." He said after a moment with and evil grin. The crew around him matched his wicked expression and many ran to the sides of the ship to look at the 'Stone Island.'

Barbossa noticed this and after he was sure greed was deep in their heart he started to scream instructions for pull the ship closer.

A breeze ruffled the feather in his hat and Barbossa turned for a moment sensing something on the wind. Yet there was nothing in the wide landscapes before him but grey seas the pink morning sky.

Jack the monkey jumped on his master's shoulder with a screech and Barbossa frowned deeper. Something was coming. He could feel in to the soul of his once dead heart…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

When the grand ship pulled up to the wreck Nichole felt that maybe there was such a thing as luck. By this point she was freezing, starving and so thirsty it felt like the very air around her the sand. Yet somehow in this wide ocean someone had found them. It had to be luck, that or a set of much planned circumstances.

When Jack had heard Nichole's frantic cries of "Ship!" he had automatically pulled of his hat and started waving it at the vessel. He was not very confident, for they were still a great distance away and it was getting dark, the likelihood that the wreck would be seen in the dark was slim if not impossible. For though there is nothing to stop light from hitting anything, the sea makes everything much more confusing, especially in the night.

But luckily Jonathan had run out on deck and pointed to the ruin before the sun had completely disappeared and Minor had seen two people through his telescope. Assuming they were refugees from a pirate raid or an accident the ship was directed in the direction of the wreck. Minor was after all an 'honorable' man.

They would have made it to the survivors before morning but at around midnight _The Fledge _had stopped on the Captain's orders because they did not want to accidentally pass the destroyed.

Once the dingy was lowered and the two were brought on the ship, Nichole shivering with cold and relief that she was not dead yet, and Jack stood tall and erect wondering just how these English men were going to deal with him.

When Jonathan had seen the small girl he tried to step forward and help before being pushed away by Minor who started circling the two with a frown on his face. Many wondered if the man had even smiled in his whole life.

They were an odd pair: a small girl about ten-years-old wearing a nightgown and a cover, and a man who, by all aspects seemed to be a pirate. The girl appeared to be externally nervous and kept glancing around her and then back up at the man, looking for comfort. The man however, seemed right at home not conserved at all.

"And just who," Minor asked, stopping his pacing and standing in front of Jack glaring at him in distaste "Are you?"

Jack grinned wide him smile almost frightening. "I," Said Jack "am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jonathan and most of the other men where hard pressed to conceal their shock. Jack Sparrow was one of the most feared pirates in the world. How on earth had he ended up stranded on a sinking board with a ten-year-old girl?

Minor's eyes narrowed, if possible even further. He then looked to Nichole his voice harsh "and who are you?"

Nichole shuddered, the thin light gown and the overcoat she had grabbed was not doing much good since it was soaking wet and the wind seemed to go right threw her very bones. However, she tried to stand up tall and said in a clear voice "Nichole Tu-" But before she could finish her last name she saw Jack shake his hair and his eyes flickered to her.

Nichole's thoughts started to swirl… who did she trust more? Jack, the friend of her mother, or the Englishmen whom she had grown up with…

Deciding without much thought she changed tactic. "Turncot, Nichole Turncot."

"Are you now…" Minor said disdainfully. "And what exactly are you doing in the company of one of the most despicable pirates in the world?"

"Now hold on their mate-" Jack started stepping forward only to be pushed back by an angry looking man in a British uniform.

Nichole's head was, once again, spinning. She wasn't sure who to trust. Did she trust the pirate her mother knew? Stick up for him? Or did she tell them another story? Deciding on the truth Nichole began…

"Me-me and my mother we taken on a ship, while we were on the ship, full of pirates by the way, the captain threw me and Jack overboard. Jack helped me swim to the wreck, and" She finished lamely "now here we are…"

The Captain looked the small girl over with critical eyes, "So you were thrown off a pirate's ship, along with Jack Sparrow?" Nichole nodded. "Why would they through you off? What about your mother."

"Mother is still on the ship." Then after some hesitation "And-" eyes flickered to Jack "I don't know why they threw us off sir."

Minor seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he turned a snapped to Jonathan. "Take the girl and find her some dry clothes." Jonathan snapped to attention, thinking about how it was an impossible task to find such a small girl dry clothes on a British war ship.

"You," Minor was yelling at some other men now "Take Mr. Sparrow down to the brig."

"But-"Nichole began, slightly frightened at this prospect. After all Jack was the only one she knew in this situation and he was as 'friend' of her mothers. Plus he had rescued Nichole that had to count for something.

"Is there something you did not tell us?" Minor said bearing down on the girl. Nichole stood tall even though her legs were shaking.

"But h-he did save me…." She stuttered, Minor was rather intimidating.

Minor smiled and turned as he spoke watching his men drag Jack down below, "True, and he must get some credit for that. Unfortunately saving one little girl does not save him from his other crimes…" Minor laughed and walked up to the wheel.

Nichole looked after him in despair, and then jumped two feet in the air as a soft hand touched her shoulder.

Jonathan looked into Nichole's scared face and felt his heart give out to the small girl; she reminded him of his own little sister who he had not seen in years. Not since he ran to the shipyard.

"Come on." Jonathan said with a small smile "Let's find something for you to wear."

Nichole looked at this young man with nervous eyes. He looked at her patiently and held out his hand. Nichole looked back in the direction they had dragged Jack and then turned back to Jonathan. Making a snap decision she took his hand. Jonathan smile grew and he led her off to the cabins.

Nichole looked back out at the sea while she followed Jonathan, wishing she knew just how her life had changed for fast...

**Alright guys. Once again I am SOOO sorry about how long it took me, but if you want a fast update Ill need some reviews! **


	11. Getting Somewhere

_**Disclaimer: "This is a lovely piece…" Muttered the captain looking at the ring. "May I see?" "Sure…" the ring is about to be placed in my hand… when-"NO!" Will runs forward grabs the ring and darts off. "HEY!" so close….**_** I Own Nothing! **

**A/N- I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue to read and review. **

**Chapter 11: Getting Somewhere. **

The green flash of light makes Dale cover his eyes, but most of the crew doesn't even flinch. The captain especially is not even fazed by the shocking light.

Dale looks over at the man who spins the wheel of this ghost ship with admiring shock. Nothing fazed Captain Turner, not the flashes which brings them back into the world of the living, where they come to collect those who have died, not the land of the dead, where the souls are delivered. Nothing bothers that young (for he is still young) man who stands at the helm.

But sometimes something comes over William Turner. Something which makes the rest of the crew whisper conversations and talk in hushed voices. Today that something is out again, stronger than ever.

Dale can no longer stand it and he walks over to one of the other cremates who is tying rope together.

"Hey" he says to the man, "what makes the Captain…" here he nods his head to Will "you know..."

The man glances to the Captain and then looks back at Dale. "He is remembering." He says.

"Remembering what?" Dale asks.

The man then whispers to him the story, and Dale suddenly feels for the man standing at the wheel. William Turner is alone.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan was not sure where he was going to find dry clothes for this small girl. But he decided against mentioning that to the captain, knowing that the man's words would not have helped.

Nichole was silent looking straight ahead biting her cheek as she wondered what she should do. She had never heard of this happening to anyone before and was sure that no one had gone through this crazy experience ever before.

The door creaked as Jonathan pushed the wood forward. Nichole saw that they had entered what appeared to be the galley. Vegetables and roots hung above a wooden table. Something was in a large wooden bowl sitting on the table next to four fish which had yet to be gutted. The galley fire sputtered for a moment and the meat on it sizzled.

Before Nichole could ask why they were here Jonathan was leading her through another door to a small storage room. This room was filled with barrels and boxes filled with food and drink. Along one wall were some open boxes which some fabric was hanging out of. Jonathan looked back at the small girl before pulling out one of the English jackets. Nichole raised her eyebrows as she looked at the cloth. She could have fit herself and one of the boxes in that piece of clothing. It would never work.

Jonathan grimaced and said "I am not sure what I am going to be able to find." He apologized rummaging back through the boxes.

"That's alright, thanks anyway…" Nichole said but she statement was cut short when Jonathan let out a 'ha-ha'.

From the wooden box he pulled out a white shirt which was worn under the men's jackets and buttoned shirts.

"Here, I know it's huge but it can be a dress…." The young man said with a meek smile.

Nichole laughed something she could not remember having done in ever so long. "Alright."

"You put this on and ill go you something to eat, you must be starving." Jonathan said heading out of the storage space back into the galley.

Nichole struggles out of her wet things and pulled on the shirt. It came down to her ankles and the short sleeves came below her elbows. She frowned looking down at herself and looked around the room. She saw the sash on the jacket that Jonathan had put to the side. With a dubious expression she pulled at the yellow fabric before tying it around her waist. "Better." She muttered to herself before turning from the room her bare feet making almost no sound as she walked back to the galley and stood behind Jonathan.

Jonathan saw that she had come and handed her a biscuits and a apple. Nichole shoved the biscuits remembering that she had not eaten in over a day. Jonathan grinned at her as she took a bite of the apple as well. Nichole, hesitating, smiled back.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barbossa's boot where covered in sand as he stood on the beach glaring at his men. The men stood around him shuffling nervously waiting instructions.

The island was like the many the cruel man had been on, sandy beaches giving way to thick jungle forests and dense woods of the unknown. Animals were screeching from the trees Jack the monkey responding with his own ominous calls.

Barbossa glanced back that the paper held in his grimy hands. On it was a crudely drawn scull, but this was not what the man was looking at. Around the scull words scribbled down in a hurried hand. Barbossa seemed to consider his options for a moment before speaking to the crew.

Everyman had that look of greed in his eyes wanting the scull for themselves. Barbossa knew that once he had the scull there would likely be some form of rebellion but he was prepared for that. The Captain knew all the tricks of his trade, from how to handle the crew to how to return from the dead. As far as he was concerned he was set.

"Alright men," Barbossa called "into the woods! We will find that scull before nightfall!" A cheer rose from the group and many hurried into the woods. Barbossa followed at his leisure laughing aloud.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Elizabeth suppressed the urge to kick Barwicke in a rather unpleasant spot as was dragged up onto the deck. The hot sun beat upon her uncovered head and the sea glittered, all in all in was a beautiful day. Barwicke was grinned as his 'prize' was place before him. "That's all men. I can handle it from here" the captain said to the two men who had dragged the woman to him.

Elizabeth glared at him imagining his face bursting into flame. "Now," Said Barwicke "We have something to discuss."

The wife of William Turner wanted to respond with the childish phrase "I will not speak to the likes of you." But thought better of it. Elizabeth had had an awful night filled with dreams of her daughter drowning in the sea. Though she knew it was likely she would end up within the grasp of her own father Elizabeth was reluctant to think that her only child might be dead. In her heart she still believed that Nichole and Jack had somehow survived, making it to the wreck and then someone managed to escape, but that changes seemed to great, too unlikely.

"As you already know I want to talk with your dear husband William Tuner. However, as you also know it is rather hard to get a hold of him."

Wondering why on earth the man was telling her this Elizabeth waited in annoyance almost tapping her foot.

"I just need to get some things cleared up." Barwicke paused here and looked over the girl with lust. "Tell me, is it true that the Flying Dutchman can be seen my mortals?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows came together in confusion, at first not understanding the question. Yes of course the Flying Dutchman can be seen my mortals. Why would he ask that? For a moment she considered lying to him, but she reasoned that it would not make any difference to lie to the man or not so she said "Yes."

"And it is also true that it is the Captain of the ships job is to come bring the dead at sea to the afterlife? Or to bring the nearly dead onto his ship?" Barwicke was smiling evilly now; it seemed he was asking questions he already knew the answer too.

Again hesitation and then "yes…"

"Yes, I thought a much. Tell me Mrs. Turner, what do you see in the distance?" At this Barwicke pointed far off into the blue sky.

Elizabeth squinted, as far as she could see there was nothing in sight but blue waters and clear blue skies.

"I see nothing." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Correct." Barwicke said his grin widening "However, in around a day you will see an island, called Uisdean."

"Alright…"

"And on the shores of that island there is a ship, or is going to be a ship filled with men. Men witch I am going to kill so that I can summon the Flying Dutchman."

"What!" Elizabeth gasped in horror.

"Therefore!" Barwicke said filled with an unhealthy joy "I suggest you work on calling up that husband of yours. If he comes before we reach that ship the crew will be spared. If not… well, we will see if they can survive where your daughter did not."

Elizabeth's mind was raging and words threatened to pour out of her mouth. However, only one statement got through. "How-how do you know there will be a ship?"

Barwicke laughed signaling the men back to take Elizabeth below. "Jack Sparrow never seems to have a true side does he?"

**Oooooh da da daaaaa that plot thickens! Hahaha PLEASE forgive me my lack of proper updates! It was just really hard for me these last couples weeks so please forgive me and REVIEW! **

**Also sorry about spelling and grammar I wanted this chapter out quickly. **

**I will hopefully get the next chapter out next week! But I have mid-terms coming and you know how those can be… in fact I should be studying right now! Hahaha oops oh well! **


	12. No Way

**Disclaimer:**_** Help is need. Reinforcements to this mission. **__**ljean433**__** looks over. *nods* sneaks away into position. This will need planning and a larger crew. The ring will be stolen!**_

**I still do not own anything I don't think I ever will... in fact I am pretty positive… sorry. No****. **

**A/N: Okay guys I am sooo sorry this chapter did not come out sooner, but I had a huge case of writers block. I literally would open a word document and stare at the screen for five minutes before giving up. Sorry it took so long but here it is! **

**Chapter 12:**** No Way **

"Oy over here." Ragetti said grinning madly as he dug around in the mud.

"It won't be in the mud you idiot!" Pintel said waking his head in frustration and not a little angry .

"Why not!"

"What idiot hides a scull in mud!"

Barbossa growled and turned away from the morons he called his 'crew'. For what seemed days they had search this island looking for that damned scull.

"Jack that treacherous grease wad will pay fer these indecencies." He muttered at the scrap of paper he had stolen from the 'treacherous grease wad'.

"Captain," it was Gibbs. He stood before the irate man ringing his hat. "It's been two days and we can't seem to locate-"

Cutting the man off Barbossa screamed "We will find th' scull if i have t' use ye rott'n body as a shovel! g't t' work ye lazy pieces o' nothing!"

Gibbs took a step back in shock and not a little bit of angry. For two grueling days the men had searched for the scull with little water and no food. The scull which claimed contained the elixir de la muerte (or the elixir of death) a power which would give the holder the power to fool death, though it was debatable if it worked or not… then again the crew of the black pearl had evaded Davey Jones Locker before so this idea was not totally foreign.

If this captain was not carful he would have a mutiny on his hands…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole grabbed another chunk of bread from the wooden table and shoved it in her mouth, she was pretty sure she should not been eating all the men's food but she was very hungry and being at sea seemed to give one a heavy appetite.

Nichole looked back around the galley taking in every detail. Jonathan had been called to talk to the Captain about something, most likely having to do with the new 'guests'. While he had gone he had told Nichole to wait till he got back.

Chewing on the bread Nichole examined galley looking to the corner where there where bags of potatoes and then to rafters where roots and onions hung and then- she swung around looking back to the sacks of potatoes. She could have sworn she had seen… yes there it was. A jacket? Someone was hiding behind the bags?

Nichole walked forward in hesitation and not a little fright. She reached out a hand and touched the sleeve of the jacket which was the only visible part. Hiding out between two of the sacks.

"Excuse me…." Nichole said quietly.

Instantly the arm was torn away and a boy appeared, he stood up leaning against the back wall. Nichole and the boy stared at each other both looking in shock. The boy could be no older than ten or eleven. He wore ragged pants and a thin buttoned shirt with a tear in the sleeves. His wide dark eyes darted back and forth looking for an escape from under a fringe of equally dark hair. And then as Nichole stared the boy raised his eyes they remembered…

_Flashback_

_"Where are you from then?" She asked indicating his tattered wardrobe and his messy hair._

_"None of your business is it." He replied steadily his dark eyes glaring into hers._

_"You're from the dock aren't ya?" Nichole asked her eyes becoming slits as she leaned on the counter "Tell me are you from a pirate ship?" It might not have been obvious but Nichole was joking, she had been brought up in a high class town, there were no pirates there._

_"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't what's it to ya?" The boy eyes were also narrowed. Nichole glared at him before snatching up the coin and indicating the row of bread._

_The boy grabbed a loaf turned and left the shop, the bell rang as the door closed behind him._

_End Flashback_

"No way," Nichole muttered neither child moving as they stared.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jack Sparrow examined the bars of his new cell with interest. These bars where much cleaner than the bars in the last ship he had- ah, visited…

"You there!" One of the men rapped on the bars opposite to the Captain and Jack turned around his hands raised and his eyebrows disappearing into his hair "What are you doing? There is no way out of this prison so it won't do you any good to try." The man continued with an evil grin and a laugh.

Jack looked at the man the whites of his eye becoming wide. "I tend to disagree to that statement."

The man stopped and looked at Jack Sparrow with a grin hiding his concern. "There is no way to escape these bars where made by one of the most skilled workers in the English regiment."

"There seems to be a fall in his work which makes it indubitably easy to escape." Jack said with a smirk and twitch of his hands.

"Is not." The solider said grumpily crossing his hand.

"Is to." Jack said mocking the man and crossing his own arms.

"Show me." the man said coming closer to the bars with a demanding tone in his voice.

"Come here and see then." Jack said stepping back and gesturing to the cell door.

The man took another step forward and then stopped hesitating "Oy who do you think your trying to fool, I happen to be a high ranking solider."

"Well I cannot show you how I will escape if you are outside." Jack said with an annoyingly cheer filled smile.

"It is against regulations for a guard to enter a cell with an unarmed prisoner." The man said defensibly.

"So if I was armed…" Jack said gesturing to his gun hanging on a hook just out of reach of the cell.

"It is against regulations to…"

"Well if you don't come look at the flaw in your cell than I will be escaping." Jack said grinning.

"You cannot escape."

"I could."

The man hesitated looking from Jack back to the latter leading to the deck. "Alright," he said taking out the key "show me."

The man unlocked the door and stepped into the cell, closing the unlocked door behind him and hooking the key back onto his belt.

"Alright show me."

"Right here look." Jack pointed to one of the bars bring his face very close to the cold metal. The solider came closer and peered like Jack was so their noses almost touched.

"Where? I don't see anything-" As the man spoke Jack reached his hand around the large solider and grabbed the chain which held the keys.

"Right there, there is a little scratch."

"Oh yes I see- wait how would that even matter."

"It is a flaw I could weaken the bar and escape."

"Not unless you had a file."

"Who says I don't?"

"We took _all_ your weapons."

"I-"

"BARFORD!"

The solider jumped and turned his face turning red.

"What are you dong fraternizing with the enemy!"

"I-I…"

"Get out here!"

Barford left the cell sheepishly and walked over to the man who had called.

Soon both left back up onto the deck and Jack stood in his cell examining the ring of keys…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Elizabeth looked out the small window with a sigh. Thinking to herself once again the reoccurring thought of 'How had her life turned out like this?'

She heard a thud from above and winced wondering what Barwicke had kicked. The man had been in a foul mood. A half hour after Elizabeth had been dragged back into the hole which she was making her home word had come from the navigator that the ship was off course.

Barwicke had not taken the news of their problem well. In fact he had screamed for ten minutes before storming around on the deck (Elizabeth could hear the boot practically banging its way through the deck.) and even throwing a man overboard (the man who had told him about being off course) and then ordering the man to be dragged back on board by crewmates, (he needed a navigator).

Elizabeth was tired and scared. She didn't know what had become of her daughter or Jack. She didn't know what was going too happened to her and she didn't know what was going to happened when they reached the island of Uisdean nor what was going to happen after that. Elizabeth was a brave woman and she was not as scared as she had been the first time she had been on a Pirate ship but still… she had reason to be scared and worried, her whole world was falling _again_.

"Will, where are you? We _need_ you!" she said aloud and then whispered blinking back tears "I need you!"

**So kind of a short chapter but I wanted to get out the next chapter. **

**Oh and **KH530 **it's really funny you reviewed when you did! I was just editing this chapter when I got your review! Thanks for the support though! **

**Sorry about the wait guys, I know I'm terrible I'll get back on my game though don't worry! Oh and because I rushed to get this to you there is bad editing and words and stuff…**

**However reviews make me happy and give me motivation so please REVIEW! **


	13. Ship!

**Disclaimer: **_**creativity lacking... need a nap… **_**still own nothing. **

**A/N: Please forgive me! I have been very sick lately and have had a lot of doctors' appointments and on top of that there is school… and I must admit that I did have a case of writer block going… in any case I am back and here I am with the next grand chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Ship! **

"What are you doing here?" Nichole hissed at the boy her eyes wide.

The boy looked back at her in shock and not a little bit of anger. "I could ask you the same." his eyes darting around as if looking for an escape. He recognized the girl from the bakers shop from the last time he had been on shore.

Nichole smirked at him feeling smart "I knew you were from the docks!" blocking the boys view so he could see nothing but her.

"Yeah, well what's a girl doing here?" the boy asked looking resigned to the fact that this girl was not going to leave him alone.

"What's it to you." Nichole said sticking her nose up "Anyway, I don't talk to stowaways."

"What are you then, hu? Being dragged up from the sea. You're more like a prisoner."

"You take that back!"

"I won't"

"I'll knock them ugly teeth out of your mouth if you don't take it back!"

"Ha! Like a girl could beat me up!"

"Why you dirty…"

At that moment the galley door creaked open. The boy and Nichole started at each other for a half second before the stowaway dived back behind the sacks. Nichole stood in front of him blocking him from sight of whoever was entering.

The door opened in near silence after that one creek and in walked Jonathan. He looked haggard and Nichole felt for the man. She didn't think it would be pleasant talking to that Captain under any circumstances.

"Right", Jonathan said looking at the girl and wringing his hands. "The captain wants me to inform you that under normal circumstances he would dock immediately and allow you to return to shore. However, due to the fact that we are in the middle of the ocean and that you claim your mother is on a pirate ship which is about two days ahead of us… you will be remaining with us as we pursue the pirate ship and rescue your mother." Jonathan said all this in a very formal voice making the captains words more polite then they had originally been.

_Flashback _

"_Just tell the girl she will stay with us as we hunt that blasted pirate ship down. The little brat is probably lying to us but the fact that Jack Sparrow was with her hints to the fact that there is indeed a group of those vial creatures ahead…" Minor looked crazed as he spoke staring at Jonathan with an evil glint in his eyes. _

"_Yes sir." Jonathan said standing tall. _

"_And in the mean time, you are in charge of the girl. Keep her out of the way." _

"_Uh… yes sir..." Jonathan said, this time with a bit of hesitation. _

_Minor seemed to be distracted looking at the charts and maps he had spread out across his desk. Jonathan, unsure if he should leave did not move. After a moment Minor noticed this and screamed "Get out! Out!" _

"_Yes sir! Yes…" Jonathan stuttered rushing out of the room. _

_End Flashback_

"Also," Jonathan continued trying not to think about this talk with the Captain, that glint in the man's eyes when he mentioned the pirates was a bit frightening. "I will be watching over you for the time you are here." he said this with a bit of a smile.

"Oh," Nichole said with a small nervous smile still thinking about the boy hiding behind her. "That's… great..."

"Yes." Jonathan said running a hand through his hair. Then suddenly there was a scream from the deck.

Jonathan, Nichole and the boy all jumped. Jonathan turned and flung the galley door open.

The pandemonium that greeted them was not what they had been expecting.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barbossa stomped as best he could up and down the sandy beach looking at his crew. Each one of the men was covered in filth, muck and various, vile debris. None looked pleased.

The scull had yet to be found and the crew and captain where getting very tense about the whole business.

The parchment held in the captains greasy hand was crumpled, the captain himself resembled the page. His own face was twisted and dirty looking like he and been crushed into a horrible expression.

None spoke as the captain paced. Occasionally he would take the paper, flatten it, and look at the scribbled words with distaste. Then he would crumple the page again and resume his walk.

The crew was stalk still, none moved as the angered man paced.

This was unusual behavior for the captain. Never before had he been silent. Never before had he not screamed at his crew for not finding exactly it was that he wanted. This was something new to the crew, and it startled them.

However, soon the men could no longer stand it and Gibbs spoke up.

"Captain-" he started, but he did not get very far for at that very moment another man's voice was heard.

All turned to the short galley man and saw he was pointing at the ocean's horizon.

"Ship Captain!" the man cried again.

Barbossa turned all thoughts of finding the treasure gone. Now all he could think was how to hide it…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Elizabeth was not one to complain… but really this gruel they were attempting to make her eat was beyond disgusting.

"Go on pretty, if ye don't eat your just go'n t' waste away in here" said the pirate holding out the fowl smelling bowl through the bars.

Elizabeth eyed the bowl again. Something grey was floating in it, and it looked like hair.

"Err no, I'd rather not." She responded pushing the patter away with a shudder.

"Suit yourself." He said and pulled the bowl back looking at it eagerly.

Shuddering again Elizabeth leaned back against the bars of her cage. It was over a day ago that she had last seen her daughter, screaming as she fell into the icy water below. The memory was still fresh in the woman's mind. Just as fresh in fact as the memory of her husband vanishing after that last kiss.

'Was I always doomed to this life of misery?' Elizabeth asked herself for the millionth time looking out the small window.

Sometimes Elizabeth pictured what her life would have been like if she had never taken that cursed gold from Will, but then she would think what that would have meant for Will and decided it was all for the best.

Lost in thought she almost missed the shout from above.

"Captain! Land ahoy!"

Elizabeth sat up and peered out the window intently but she could see nothing but blue sea. 'I must be on the wrong side of the ship.' she thought with angry and then sat. Listening keenly for more talk from above….

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"WHERE IS HE!" demanded Minor to his crew.

Nichole peered around the door of the galley looking out onto the deck. Every member of the crew seemed to be screeching for someone. Nichole briefly panicked thinking of the boy. But she didn't have time to worry about him for suddenly there was another shout from Minor.

"I want the prisoner found this instant! You lazy good for nothing-" here the captain words could no longer be heard for he started banging his sword on the wood of the ship making a clanging noise drowning out his voice.

"What happened?" Nichole said in mild horror.

Before Jonathan could answer he grabbed Nichole and pushed her back. Just in time too, for two huge me came barreling through the door and starting searching the galley.

Nichole stared at them for a moment before she remembered 'the boy!'

He was still crouching behind the sacks, but he was looking nervous. Nichole noticed his eyes darting around from where she could see a sliver of his face. Jonathan looked anxiously around the galley, which was being torn apart by the men, before peering back around the door frame and onto the deck.

Nichole was still watching the boy. The men were getting closer and closer to his hiding spot. It was then that she had the idea. The boy was not who they were looking for, so she had to make sure they didn't find him, stowaways where most likely not welcome on British ships...

She waved her hands to the boy trying to get his attention. The after a moment the boys eyes met her own. Frantically, keeping one eye on the two men who were digging through the many barrels at the other end of the galley, she waved the boy over.

The boy looked at Nichole in something between fright and shock. His eyes darted between Nichole and the two men.

Nichole waved more frantically, if he ran he would make it beside her. The boy made to stand, but then he looked pointy at Jonathan. Nichole wasted a second to think about that one. Would Jonathan turn in the stowaway? No, he was a good man. He was kind to Nichole; he would keep the boys secret.

She nodded one last time to the boy and waved again. And he darted over.

Instantly he crouched down into the shadow of the door and Nichole placed herself in front of him.

Just in time as well, for one of the men turned and started looking behind the sacks.

Looking down at the boy Nichole smiled in triumph. The boy glared at her and made a motion with his head for her to look away. She did, just in time for Jonathan to turn away for the door and start to speak "I think we can go out…"

But he was cut off by another shout from the deck "Captain! Ship dead ahead!"

**Once again so sorry for the lack of updates… please forgive me. And also please try to look over the bad spelling/grammar in this chapter. I really wanted to get it out to you so I hardly edited it!**

**Please Review! I swear I will update faster this time! **


	14. So Close

**Disclaimer: **_**Runs forward… leaps! Misses. Fall. Hits head. *pain*. **_**Still own nothing. **

**A/N: I am such an utter FAILURE! But I am going to be honest the most resent reviews gave me a reason to start this chapter. It just took me a long time to finish it. Anyway… in all honestly reviews feed the monster under the bed, and when he is kept occupied then I am able to write more. So help distract the monster and feed him reviews! **

**Chapter 14: So Close**

"Sir! There is a ship on the shore!" The voice from above hit Elizabeth like a pile of bricks. Barkwicke's past words echoed in her mind.

"_And on the shores of that island there is a ship, or is going to be a ship filled with men. Men witch I am going to kill so that I can summon the Flying Dutchman."_

Elizabeth grimaced, nothing good was going to come out of any of this. There was sure to be bloodshed and too much of it. When she was younger the sight of blood had made her feel sick, and now (though she had killed more people than she wanted to think about) death and blood was still something that still made her stomach twist. This too, coming from the woman married to the man who ferried the dead souls to the underworld.

As she sat lost in her thoughts, the sound of footsteps made her turn. While she had been lost in thought a man had come down from the deck and now stood before her looking quite disheveled. His brown hair flecked with grey was matted and the bottle in his hands had a cracked rim. His eyes were drooping and he looked as though he would fall over any moment if it hadn't been for his hand resting heavy on the bars to her cage.

"Captain, wanzt to see ya'll." He slurred with a hiccup. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the disgusting display. The man grinned back at her shuffling for the key. Knowing that she was going to be forced above deck Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and lifted her head high, she would not be intimidated.

The man before her guffawed at her display of bravery and pushed the key into the lock. Or should we say tried to push the key into the lock. He missed several times. But on the fifth time the drunk did manage to get the metal interment into the hole and proceeded to pull the door open. As he opened the cell door he took a swig from the bottle, and then promptly fell over.

Elizabeth froze. This was an interesting development. But before she could make a definitive decision on what to do she heard more footsteps and a voice calling for someone to "Make sure that drunken oaf gets the prisoner up before winter"

Elizabeth was unsure of what to do. She had a moment to collect herself, something she was not expecting. With a jump she quickly she reached down and pulled out the man's gun, hiding it in her skirts. The knife she had stolen when she had first arrived had been taken by Jack when he had still been on the ship, and by now was at the bottom of the ocean. Then she grabbed the key to her cell from the unconscious man and pushed it up her sleeve. Then she turned just as another man's feet appeared.

This man was short, with thick arms and legs and a face that said 'don't mess with me'. Elizabeth knew how to deal with these men and stood up tall as he approached.

"Oy!" exclaimed the pirate peering at his fallen comrade before looking at Elizabeth with a stern glare. "What ye do to him?"

"Nothing" Elizabeth stated defiantly "He passed out."

The man grumbled to himself something that sounded like "More than likely" before walking over to the woman. He kicked the drunk who hiccupped then grabbed Elizabeth's arm leading her above onto the sun strewn deck.

Elizabeth had to blink a few times before she was able to see properly, the sun was shining so bright it would blind anyone, Elizabeth locked in the dark cell for a day stood no chance.

Once her vision was cleared however, she thought she would have rather been blind. Barwicke was standing tall in the sun; the smirk covering his face was enough to make even the strongest man shiver.

The Captain was looking through a telescope and as Elizabeth turned she saw for the first time the island that had been sighted. It was a small grey island that seemed to be made out of a bunch of smaller mountains. And though it was extremely hard to make out Elizabeth saw the ship resting on the beach. She felt her stomach sink. There was a ship and if Will didn't come then everyone on the ship would be killed.

"You see my dear, just as I said." Barwicke looked at Elizabeth with contempt. "I hope you have thought of a better way of summoning your husband than the last time."

Elizabeth said nothing and Barwicke lend in close to her ear. His hot disgusting breath made her feel sick as it tickled her ear "For in about three hours we will be close enough to fire."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Captain, we won't be able t' set sail till the tide changes." Gibbs said in concern. Everyone on the island had noticed that the approaching ship was coming at an extremely fast, not at the leisurely pace that assumes friendship. No, this ship looked ready for war, the guns glinting through the sides could be seen even at this distance.

Barbossa didn't answer, he just growled at the approaching ship before lifting his spyglass and examining the ship. "They be lifting the colors." He said after a moment.

The flags on the approaching ship where ones that Barbossa had never seen before. White bones made a border and then created an X with sculls at the meeting points.

"I don't recognize them flags Captain." Said Gibbs worry coloring his voice. "Should we run up the white-" The man did not get to finish his statement cut off by his captain who was glaring at the coming ship.

"Then prepare te' gun! Lift th' colors! We can fight then from th' land!" Barbossa called to the crew. Screams of agreement came forth until and they all rushed to the _Pearl_ climbing up her sides.

The ship herself was in about seven feet of water, not enough to lift the massive boat from the sandy floor. This would not change for hours when the tide would rush in lifting the ship from the base.

Once aboard the vessel there was much yelling and running, but Barbossa stood at the helm looking at the approaching ship. His bones where rattling, his dead heart pulsing a warning.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jack Sparrow was not really one for hiding. But then again he wasn't really hiding since he was just standing on the rigging behind the large sail and only partly concealed. As he watched the panic below him with a raised eyebrow he thought of his next plan.

"Come on now mate you have a scull to get to."

As always the miniature Jacks' were back. This problem of seeing himself in duplicate forms had been present ever since his little trip to Davy Jones locker, for the most part they didn't really bother Jack, but sometimes…

"Can't leave the girl, she will be needing yu'r help."

"Since when have you cared about some girl? Besides she will be fine on the British ship, they won't hurt one of their own."

"Remember mate, letting the daughter of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ die, might not be in your best interests… Turner is not the most forgiving ay?"

"Damn" muttered Jack examining his fingernails before looking out to sea where the pirate ship could be seen.

From below voice rose up to meet Jack's ears. "Captain tis a pirate ship! I can see their flags sir!"

Then Minors voice was booming "A pirate ship!" and though Jack could not see the man he could tell from the satisfaction in his voice that Minor had just found what he was looking for. "Bring out that girl!"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan heard Minor's cry and turned to the girl at his side. Nichole's face was hard to read for all the emotions flitting across it but Jonathan noticed one above all:

Relief.

This was the ship her mother was on.

"Come on." He said to the girl taking her hand. He pulled her a little before she let out a soft

"Wait, we can't let him be caught."

Jonathan turned to look back at her, and then noticed him. He was a small boy, about Nichole's own age. He was crouched down behind the girl. Jonathan's brain left him for a moment as he tried to piece everything together.

The girl was hiding a stowaway on Captain Minor's ship.

This day just got better and better.

He looked into the face of the boy for a moment intent on pulling him to his feet and dragging him onto the deck, but then he saw something in the boy's eyes that made him stop.

For a moment he and the boy just started at each other. Then Jonathan cursed and whispered fiercely "Stay here, don't get caught" before tugging a little more forcefully on Nichole's arm and dragging her out on the deck.

When they reached Minor he was staring through a spy glass at a ship some distance off.

He turned when he saw Jonathan and Nichole approaching and said in a harsh tone "Is that the ship you are from girl?"

Nichole squinted out at the sea feeling rather worried. The ship was hard to see from his distance, but it did _look_ like the one she had been flung off of.

"I-I think so sir." She said rather quietly looking everywhere but into Minors' staring eyes.

Minor grinned when he heard this confession and said, his voice filled with malice. "Good."

Then he turned on his heel and shouted up to the men "I want to catch up to that pirate ship by nightfall, and if not it t'will be whipping for all of you. Get moving."

Men scattered around the deck in a frenzy. Nichole stood beside Jonathan looking out to the ship, hoping against hope that her mother was still there. Still alive.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Dale pulled the rope hard, but it wouldn't budge. With a frustrated sigh he looked up to the mast. It was stuck on something hidden behind the sail. In annoyance Dale turned quickly and crashed, directly into the captain.

"Sorry Captain." Dale said with a sheepish grin.

The Captain gave him a smile, but he seemed to be distracted. This was nothing new; William Turner's mind always seemed to be elsewhere…

* * *

**My sincere apologies for the bad editing, but its been one of those times… lets just say that I have been missing lots of school and have had a lot of doctors appointments. So editing is one of the last concerns I have. Sorry. **

**I probably would have done a better job if I had not wanted to get this chapter out to you so very badly! I feel awful about the long wait I have given you but please forgive and and pop me a review. They would really cheer me up, and believe me when I say I need something that will make me smile. **

**So please review! And If you have any idea (besides the whole 'make Will show up!' cause seriously people he is coming, I promise, we just need to reach that moment… ) I would gladly put them in! **

**Oh and thanks to: **Gabriella Somerfield, AddictedtoFICS , LoverandaFighter, turtlelover0511  **and **Hp twiheart

**The review respond thingy appears to be broken but thanks for all the reviews! Especially the recent ones which really pushed me to get this chapter to you! **


	15. Collision

**Disclaimer:**_** *Skulks in corner* 'I'll never get it' *suddenly and emotional speaker jumps out* Never say never Wind you can do it! 'I can do it?' yes you can! 'Yes I can!' *runs away screaming war cry before hitting a mast right in the face.* **_**I still own nothing**

A/N: I'm actually getting this chapter out a lot sooner than I expected. I wrote it while I was supposed to be studying for my English final… but technically this is English… just not transcendentalism… but as no one cares about that I think I'll be okay *smiles*

Because I wanted to get this chapter out the spelling/grammar is lacking but I think the plot is pretty good so please read and enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Collision **

Elizabeth had been looking everywhere but at the island they where swiftly approaching. She didn't want to look at the ship that would soon be destroyed.

In reality none of this was the young woman's fault. It was all this crazy Barwicke man's, but Elizabeth could not help but blame herself for everything. Sometimes she wished she had never taken that stupid cursed gold off the boy's neck all those years ago. Her life would be so much simpler…

Lost in her thoughts she almost missed Barwicke's cruel laughter. The beady eyed man was standing on the deck looking through a spy glass at the shore, though this was almost unnecessary as they were so close to the ship they could see the pirate flag fluttering from the mast.

Elizabeth glanced from the man to the shore where the ship was currently sat. She turned to look back at the sea- before whipping her head back around.

Feeling like she was drowning Elizabeth Turner ran to the prow of the ship. Her eyes locked on the ship resting in the too shallow water.

At first she tried to tell herself that it could not be, that it was impossible. After all what as the likelihood that _The Black Pearl _was the ship which was going to be destroyed?

But the more she stared at the ship the more she began to realize that this was indeed the ship she had been dragged away on all those years ago, it was the ship that all her adventures had started with.

Twirling around Elizabeth stumbled to where Barwicke stood. He had been watching her.

Reaching him Elizabeth gasped out "You can't destroy that ship!"

Barwicke raised an eyebrow at her and was about to reply when the woman cut him off "there are inno-" she stopped knowing that innocent may not be the best worlds to describe the crew of the _Black Pearl _"People on that ship who do not deserve to die! You can't just kill them!"

Barwicke laughed at this, his dark eyes bearing into her soul "It is not my decision if they die Mrs. Turner. You hold the key that will save their lives. Bring him here Elizabeth."

"But I-" what she was about to say was cut off by a shout from above.

"Captain! Ship!"

Barwicke's face instantly look on a look of pure malice and he called up to the mate "You stupid idjiot! I know there is a ship!"

"No Captain! Behind us!"

Barwicke and Elizabeth turned sharply and looked back over the ocean.

Sure enough another ship was approaching.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole could not help but feel panic as she paced back and forth inside the cabin she had been shoved in. Once she had confirmed that the ship ahead of them was indeed the pirate ship, Minor had ordered Jonathan to "Get her out of the way." Jonathan had been going to ask where he was suppose to take the girl, but Minor had been busy shouting at his 'incompetent' crew.

So Jonathan had taken the small child to one of the cabins and told her to "stay put" before he ran out to receive more orders.

Nichole was not sure what to think, she was panicked, her mother was on that ship, and Minor seemed intent on blowing it to bits.

Nichole had never been away from her mother for this long. Never in her life had she not had her mothers voice around and it made her unbelievingly nervous. What if her mother was hurt? What if that was not the ship her mother was on? What if they had already killed her mother? These questioned ran around in the girls head making her feel sick and she almost started crying.

Just as Nichole was ready to hit a full blown panic attack, the cabin door swung open. Jonathan entered pushing the boy into the cabin. Nichole whipped around to look at the two of them; it was clear from her face that she was scared. Jonathan smiled at her kindly before he knelt before the two children. Both, he noticed, looked mildly panicked and afraid. He could not blame them.

"Look," he whispered in a very fast voice leaning in close so they could hear them "I need you guys to say in here and not get caught okay?" he looked at the stowaway as he said this.

"Yes." Nichole said in agreement "But John-" she started to say wanting to know what was being planned outside.

"Listen," Jonathan said fixing the girl with his own shining eyes "it will all work out alright?"

Nichole nodded keeping in a sob. Then she couldn't help it, she was not even aware she was doing it, but she threw her arms around her new friend.

Jonathan hesitated a second, before returning the embrace.

After a moment he released the girl and said "I'll be back soon okay?"

When the children nodded he left the cabin.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barbossa cursed. He had just noticed the other ship. There were now two ships coming towards _his _island.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barwicke was furious. It was an English ship. Closing his glass with a furious grunt he glared around him, then curing violently he pushed Elizabeth out of his way and stormed off.

Elizabeth kept staring at the ship sailing quickly towards them. Then she closed her eyes as a thought entered her mind '_my daughter could be on that ship.'_

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole turned to look at the boy beside her. The boy stared back. For a moment no one spoke, then the boy broke the silence.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at her suspiciously "I've been on ships my whole life and I don't think there had even been this much chaos before."

Nichole looked over the boy debating if she should tell him. The story would sound a bit ludicrous "Well, me and my mother where captured dragged onto a ship where we met the famous Jack Sparrow, who is a friend of my mother. Me and Jack where then thrown off the ship because the captain thought he could get my mother to bring my father, who happens to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman (you know the one to ferries the dead souls) to come and save us. But he didn't come and then we were rescued by this ship, were we are about to catch up with the ship that my mother is on and bomb it to bits."

Nichole puzzled over this for a moment before shaking her head. The boy could live without the full story for now.

"What's your name?" she asked instead.

The boy scowled at her for a moment before saying "Ed"

Nichole smiled "Ed?" she questioned with a slight laugh.

"It's short for Edwin." He said with another scowl. "What's your name?"

"Nichole." She said smiling as if saying that her name was so much better.

The boy looked her over for a moment before saying "Alright Cola," the nickname spring up from nowhere "are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Nichole eyebrows knitted together in disgust "Alright Ed_win._"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

They were almost in firing distance and they had not raised a white flag.

'Fine' Barbossa thought with a malicious smile.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called. The man hurried to his side clutching a bottle rather tightly to his chest.

"Yes captain?" He asked.

"Are we ready to fire?"

"Yes sir, but, but begging your pardon sir, some of the men are a bit uh, curious as to what we are going to do?"

"We are going to attack them you nincompoop! They can't be allowed to find the scull." Barbossa snarled.

"Ah, yes of course captain. But erh, we can't exactly move the ship sir. We are stuck till the tide…."

The look given to him was enough to silence the stuttering man. "Right, yes sir, we are ready to fire."

Barbossa smiled. The ship was sailing right into their guns.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barwicke gnashed his teeth as he looked back at the English ship. He was not really that concerned that another stupid English man might try to disband him, he had defeated many of England's little toy ships. He was more concerned that this might interfere with his plans in getting Will Turner to come.

However, he really didn't have time to worry about that. They were almost in firing range.

He turned to the woman beside him. She was standing rock still looking at the English ship behind them. With an evil grin he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Alright Mrs. Turner. We are about to fire. I suggest you bring him here."

Elizabeth looked into the man's cold dark eyes with such hate that, if the fates had allowed, he would have burst into flames right then. However, fate was cruel to Elizabeth for Barwicke merely grinned and said "Call him."

It would do nothing, this she knew. Calling out her husband's name to the sea would be nothing but a foolish now, a stupid idea. This Capitan was mad to think otherwise.

Barwicke's eyes narrowed as she made no move to do as he said "Call him Turner, bring him here." When no answer came he screamed "prepare to fire!" out to the crew. They were in range, the ship who be gone in moments.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, not to call out in a fruitless attempt, but to try and tell the man once again that it would not work, that she was not the heart of William Turner, that his literal heart was far away, hidden.

But she never got to speak for there was a shout from _The Black Pearl. _Then a shot echoed across the sea.

Barwicke turned in shock. He had not really thought about the possibility that the other ship may fire upon them, another quality that made him a great Captain.

Barwicke recovered quickly however, and his face screwed up in an image of pure hate. Glaring at the dark ship before him his eyebrows knitted together he called "FIRE!" He would show these idiots who the real pirate was. But he was not finished yet; he turned back to Elizabeth and grabbed her shoulders. Shaking her he screamed in her face "Bring him here Elizabeth! Bring him or you will die!"

**Hehehehehe I feel evil. *smirks* **

**Wanna know what happens? Do you? Hahaha**

**Well leave me a review! And I'll get the next chapter out faster! **

**Oh and btw 100 reviews! Whoop! **


	16. Green Light

**Disclaimer: **_**Runs. The ring is so close right there… *BLAM!* hit across the head with a plank. Damn…. **_**I still own nothing. **

**A/N: QUESS WHAT! Wills in this one *smirks***

**Writers block is a terrible thing. I am so sorry that I have left you all to wait! One would think I would have more time to write now that summer is upon me; sadly this is not the case. I have had such a busy summer so far that I hardly am even on the computer! However, I am going to try to finish this story by the end of summer!**

**This chapter is shorter than others but i hope you will like it all the same. **

**Chapter 16: Green Light **

No one understood what it was like. Describing it is as hard as depicting a color without using objects or another color.

But William Turner understood.

If he had to describe the feeling he would say it was like a rattling in his bones which traveled to the hole where his heart belonged.

Or he could say it was a feeling of lightheadedness where he felt as if he was somewhere else.

Then there was times when it was just a hollow feeling.

A feeling of being lost.

Like being suffocated.

Drowning.

Either way whatever the feeling was Will knew what it meant.

The Flying Dutchman was needed.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"… and here I am." finished Nichole looking anywhere but at the boy sitting beside her. For the past half hour Nichole had told Edwin everything.

Edwin was looking at the girl next to him in shock.

Nichole, taking his look to mean that he did not believe her sent him an evil glare "Well," she said her voice stiff "if you don't believe me…"

Edwin cut her off. "Well you must admit it's hard to believe."

Nichole deflated. It was hard to believe, she had lived through it and she was not even sure if you believed any of it. She blinked and was horrified to discover a prickling in her eyes.

For a while the two children sat in silence. Then the girl spoke "What about you? What's your story?"

Edwin grimaced he did not want to talk about his own life, however the girl had just spilled out her entire life story and saved him from being caught, he supposed he owed her some explanation.

"My father died when I was five," he started looking out the porthole at the glistening sea "mother didn't take it too well, she went a bit mad and was unable to care for us. My older brother went out and got a job. But then he was asked to join the army, on the ships. He did. I guess I don't blame him, he promised he would come back soon." Edwin eyes had a distant look to them. "But he didn't. Things got really hard after that, I went out and worked in the ship yard for a while. Then one day I came home and mother had a man over." Here Edwin paused as though debating whether or not to say something, he chose not to. "Anyway this man moved in and he didn't really like me much. Especially when mother informed him she was going to have another kid. Well one day he came back really drunk and he yelled at mother about how he didn't want me around. And," here there was a shuddering breath "mother threw me out, telling me not to come back. I went back to the docks after that and snuck on a ship. I wanted to get as far away from her as possible."

Nichole said nothing and Edwin continued to look out the window.

Silence stretched between then and again it was a small girl who finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Me too." Edwin replied looking at her.

Then there was an almighty boom.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

The sound of cannon firings made Jack Sparrow straighten in his hiding spot and whirl around to look at the ships.

The members of _The Fledge _had spotted the second pirate ship resting on shore moments ago and the crew and become, if possible, more frantic.

Minor stood at the helm an evil glint in his eyes and he steered towards the battling ships. Minor loved the chase. But the kill was even better.

Jack Sparrow on the other hand was not thinking about the ships but about the island. He knew what was on the stretch of rock before him, heck he was the one who had originally held the clue that now rested in Barbossa's pocket.

"Now Jack you can't go leaving the girl…" Jack ignored his miniature self and flicked him of his shoulder.

Mini Jack fell into the water without a sound.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

_Barwicke recovered quickly however and his face screwed up in an image of pure hate. Glaring at the dark ship before him his eyebrows knitted together he called "FIRE!" He would show these idiots who the real pirate was. But he was not finished yet; he turned back to Elizabeth and grabbed her shoulders. Shaking her he screamed in her face "Bring him here Elizabeth! Bring him or you will die!"- My Father is Who? Chapter 15 _

Elizabeth struggled at that hands held her. It was futile Barwicke pushed her to the ground and screamed out "Bind her!"

Instantly Elizabeth was grabbed, gagged and had her arms tied behind her back. Barwicke grinned sickly at this and leaned down before her. "You should have brought him Mrs. Turner."

Meanwhile cannon shots rang out around them and splinted wood cracked.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Aboard the _Black Pearl _there was utter mayhem. Barbossa was screaming out orders as around him his ship was fired upon.

On one of the masts a crew member was franticly tying off a lose rope. He needed have bothered for as he was about to tie off the last bit, there was a great smash and a canon ball went flying into the mast. It fell with a sickening crunch. The man landed in the shallow water and struggled to get his bearing, right before the mast feel upon him..

The last thing he saw was a rushing blackness.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

William Turner froze from where he had been walked around his ship. _The Flying Dutchman _looked a lot better than it had nine years ago. The look of some death thing come back to life was still there, but this dead thing was a lot cleaner, with less grime.

"You alright Captain?"

William Turner jumped, for a moment he was forgot where he was. This was nothing new. William Turner often had visions, this past one was of a mast falling on him. Turning he saw Dale standing before him with a questioning look on his face.

Dale was a kind lad , only eighteen years old. He had died much too young.

"Yes," William said vaguely. Then catching his bearing he spun around to the helm where an older man stood.

"Mr. Turner!" he called out.

"Yes captain?" said the man looking enquiry at his son.

Will stopped for a moment as though getting his bearing and then "Hard to port Mr. Turner."

"Aye Captain." The man said without question.

William Turned back to the sea focusing with such intensity that beside him he could have sworn he saw Dale shudder.

'Something's happening.' Will thought as the ship swung about. 'And we'll have to go to the real world to find out.'

With that Will Turner spun around and marched to the helm.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole and Edwin sprang to their feet when they heard the cannon fire.

Edwin ran back to the window but could see nothing.

"I wonder if we finally caught up." He said turning back to the girl. However, concern instantly flooded his face when he saw Nichole.

The girl's hands where pressed over her mouth and her eyes here wide and staring.

"Hey what's-" The boy began but stopped and lugged forward to grab the girl when she made a mad dash to the door.

"Let me go! My mother is on that ship! I have to go help her!" Nichole struggled wildly against the hold. Edwin however, was determined, he knew what would happen if the girl ran out there.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" he shouted at the frantic girl.

"You don't understand!" Nichole said hysterically "She will die! They will…" Nichole's sobbed and stopped struggling as Edwin grabbed his shoulders and shook her gently but firmly.

"You can't help her by getting yourself killed!" Edwin hissed at her.

Nichole nodded hiccupping ashamed of her outburst. "Then what do we do?" She asked Edwin staring into his eyes.

"Well for starters." Edwin said with a small smile. "We will need to get off this ship.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan stumbled all the way down to the cabin where he had left the children. He wanted to make sure they were not going to try anything foolish. They were almost within rang of the closest ship and he had to keep them from leaving the cabin otherwise they might get hurt.

Jonathan reached the door and pushed it opened saying "Alright well…"

He froze. The cabin was empty.

**Da da daaaaa**

**Hehehe sorry for the long wait! Truly I am! Read the above authors note to find out why. Anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed! **

**16 reviews for one chapter! Whoop! I love reviews! They keep me going, and as I have been going through a rough patch lately they totally make my days! **

**Please continue to review! If I get a good response I think I will be able to get the next chapter out sometime next week…. However, the reviews push each chapter forward so…**

**Forgive me for spelling and grammar bla bla bla you know the drill. *smiles* This chapter is a bit choppy and i am not sure if i like it. But i am sure you know the feeling when you give up trying to make something perfect and give up and just with it? **

**Oh! and also i am looking for a beta! I've never had one before so I am not really sure how it works but I really hate that my writing is chopping and whatever. But if anyone would be willing to just go over grammar before my story is posted...? **

**Please Review! **


	17. Love

**Disclaimer: **_**Alright you two that way! And you go over there got it? 'Yes madam' good now go! Instantly there is a charge and they are all so close before *!SPASH! The planks beneath them gave way and they fall into the water.* Drat. **_** I still own nothing! **

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have a legitimate excuses for not updating in like a while… cause I have had bronchitis! Not a fun thing… in fact I still have it but I can now get up with it falling over or seeing spots in front of my eyes but, I can breathe again so I am getting better. I hope you all understand. However, this might be good news to some of you cause I will be writing a lot now that I am confined to bed for a few more days. Kinda a win/lose situation for me though… Hahaha anyway here you go! **

**Chapter 17: ****Love **

'Now is not the time to panic' Jonathan told himself as he stared at the empty cabin 'they can't have gone far, they are still on the ship'

For a moment this almost calmed the man down until her remembered that the ship was almost is firing range.

Staggering around Jonathan tore out of the cabin and rushing out onto the main deck. He didn't really know why these kids affected him so much but the moment he had met Nichole he knew that he could not let anything hurt that little girl, it would kill him.

Reaching the deck he stared around, men were at the guns, ready to fire ready to 'kill some pirate scum' as Minor said. Yet, was still quite a bit of chaos that probably would not stop until the battle was over.

In fact Minor himself was at the helm staring at the battling ships before him with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. The pirate ships had hardly started their battle and they were about to face a new, stronger, more dangerous enemy.

Jonathan couldn't help but think that they were all going to be dead by morning, blasted to bits by the crazy battling men. Trying hard not to think of that Jonathan turned looking around for his lost charges.

"Captain!" Jonathan looked up when he heard the first mate call to Minor "We are in range of the first ship sir."

Minor's eyes took on a look of glee, he licked his lips and said, his voice deadly calm "fire".

A spark of panic alighted in Jonathan's chest but he didn't have time to think before the blast of the canon went off.

And nearly at the same time he heard a slash from where he stood at the side of the ship.

Rushing to the edge, knowing what he was going to see and hoping to God he was wrong he looked over edge.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Elizabeth sat on the hard deck her arms sore from their position behind her back and her breath sharp from the gag around her mouth.

The canons firing around Elizabeth from where she had been pushed down by one of the Barwicke's men made her worried but nothing seemed to be going to wrong. Both ships where equally matched in arms and in injuries however, Barwicke was slowly gaining the upper hand.

As Elizabeth sat on the ground her thoughts swirled in a never ending tornado of endless worries fears and pains. Strangely enough her own demise was the last thought on her mind. Nichole's face kept flashing across her mind making thoughts of where she was, if she was still alive, if she was safe fly across her mind.

Then of course there was the thought of her husband. Where was Will? Elizabeth had tried not to think about where exactly he was during his time away. She had told herself over and over again that it didn't matter where he was only that she would see him again, and when she did everything would be alright.

In reality she knew this was not true. She would never get to spend enough time with her beloved Will, she would only get to see him a day every ten years. Many women would have not been able to do it, so many of them would have found another man unable to wait. Elizabeth was different, she loved William she loved him with such a full heart that she could not even explain her love. But that didn't really matter, what did matter is that she did love him, and that she would see him again.

'Or at least,' she thought as another explosion ripped through the air 'I hope to see him again alive.'

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"You sure about this?" Nichole asked as Edwin pulled the rope lowering the small dingy into the water.

It had been quite easy to sneak out of the cabin and onto the deck, a little harder to get across the deck and into the dingy but they had managed it.

"We can't stay on a ship that's about to be blasted." Said Edwin as the boat drew closer to the water.

Nichole knew this was true of course and she knew that it was likely that she would not live to see morning if she stayed on the ship. However, she was not sure is sneaking off was the best plan considering Jack was still there and Jonathan, who had been so kind to her had told her to stay.

Finally there was a splash as the boat hit the water.

"Grab the oars." Edwin said as he did something else with the ropes.

Doing as told Nichole grasped the oars the tried to bring them under her control. The water beneath the boat was not as calm as she had anticipated and they were very close to the ship. Too close for comfort.

Edwin turned, he seemed to be done with the ropes as they had thudded again the side of the ship.

"Okay so we are all set to-" he started but was interrupted by a shout from above.

"What are you doing!"

Nichole snapped her head up. Jonathan was leaning over the side of the ship looking at the children, shock written all over his face. Nichole gapped back, not sure what to say to the man who was so kind to her. Edwin however had no such problem.

"Going to the island." He called up.

"You can't... that's not…" Jonathan said totally baffled.

"We will be fine!" Edwin called back grabbing the oars from Nichole and viciously paddling.

"But-" Jonathan started at a total lose.

"It's okay!" Nichole called, wanting to reassure the man that everything was going to be fine "See you later!"

Jonathan just kept staring as the kids drew out further into the ocean.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Dale hated the feeling of passing into the real world. It was like having ones very being sucked out of you and forced into something else and then shoved back into your own body. In general it was unpleasant.

Dale was waiting in anticipating for the feeling as he sat below, he was off duty for once and had tried to take a nap but his thoughts where cluttered. He was thinking of his brother, he missed him.

The day Dale had left to join the army he had not expected he was signing up for his own death. He was going to go for a few years and then return for his brother and take him away from his crazy family. The years had gone by and he had made a good name for himself and a good amount of money, but it had taken longer than he thought. However, he had done it and was on the way back to his home when the ship had exploded. What had happened next he still was not sure of, but in a way he was alive.

Still Dale missed his little brother and often wondered if he was alright, still alive even. He remembered telling his brother he was going to be back that he would come home and take him away from their mother.

_Flashback _

_Dale slug the only bag he had over his shoulder, it barley had anything in it. A few silver pieces, a loaf of bread, a cask of water not much but it would have to do. _

_Glancing around the barren room one last time at the two small wooden beds and the single trunk he gulped, if he was lucky the next time he was here would be the last. _

_Turning he walked out the door and down the stairs. As he walked he heard his mother screaming at something in the kitchen, probably another inanimate object. Sighing he told himself once again that it was for the best and turned to the front down, only to feel a hand close on his long shirt. _

_Dale didn't even have to turn to know it was his little brother, but he did anyway. Eight years old the boy stood before him looking utterly miserable. _

_Dale had already talked to him told him everything, said goodbye. But looking into his eyes he wondered one last time if this really was the right thing. But it was, he knew it. _

"_Bye kiddo, be safe." Dale said kneeling down and embracing his brother like he would never let go. He felt arms hug him back and a voice say. _

"_Bye Dale, I'll be okay don't worry." _

_End Flashback _

'Must be twelve years old by now'. Dale thought as he stared up at the wooden ceiling. 'wonder if he misses me.'

**Soooo what do you think? **

**Let me know and review! **


	18. Walking

**Disclaimer: Not wasting time thinking of something creative so here you go. I own nothing. **

**Authors notes: IM A FALURE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I am soo sorry! The only excuse I have is that I have been so sick, the bronchitis totally messed up my lungs and I am still on all kinds of medication so please forgive me the wait. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! **

**So not a lot of dialog in this chapter but I don't think it is terrible…**

**Chapter 18: Walking**

_What happened last time…_

_Caption Minor of the Royal Navy ship, __The Fledge __opened fire on Barwicke ship. _

_Captain Barwicke has started fire on the __Black Pearl __after threatening Elizabeth several times to bring William Turner (Captian of the __Flying Dutchman) __to him. Barwicke also opened fire on __The Fledge._

_Elizabeth is tied and gagged on Barwicke ship, her life threatened as chaos reigns around her._

_Elizabeth's daughter, Nichole has just escaped the ship of Captain Minor (British Captain of __The Fledge)__ with the stowaway, Edwin to the island of Uisdean. Only their caretaker, Minors assistant, Jonathan Heston saw them leave. _

_Meanwhile __The Flying Dutchman __is flying through this world and Dale, a crewmember, is thinking about his brother who he has not seen in years… _

The Present…

Jack Sparrow was thinking carefully. Anyone else who saw him would have thought he was experiencing a great deal of pain the way his face was scrunched up. In reality however, Jack was carefully weighing his options.

Jack had three ships to choose from: his own _Black Pearl, _Barwicke's unknown ship, and _The Fledge _which he was currently residing.

Jack had decided that he would have to leave the British ship, he had actually decided this long ago before he had even stepped foot into the clean polished deck. Now however, came the question of when to leave the ship.

It seemed a stupid idea to travel to Barwicke's ship, as the man was probably quite irritated and would claim his blood faster than a whirlpool. Yet there may be some merit to getting onto that ship, he could steal back his stuff for one thing.

Then he could go to his own ship _The Black Pearl. _The only problem with that would be that he would have to get onto Barwicke's ship in order to reach the Black Pearl and once there he would have a fight with Barbossa and have to gain back his crew. Not that he was not confident he would not be able to do this, they where his crew first after all.

A canon shot rang out through the air and fanatic screams where heard from below. Whatever Jacks decision was it would have to be made soon.

Then suddenly from the corner of Jacks eye he saw something moving across the waters.

Frowning Jack turned so he was facing the direction of the island. A dingy was heading towards shore, two passengers sat in the small boat, both rowing franticly.

'Interesting…' Jack thought recognizing the small girl that was Turners daughter.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole didn't think she had ever coughed so much, nor had she seen anyone cough up as much sea water as she did, though Edwin was a close second.

Staring up at the sky wishing the world would stop rocking like the boat had done Nichole felt the sand pressing into her hair and sticking to her wet clothes. There was a pain in her right arm where Edwin was still grasping her arm from when they had gone overboard.

"You alright?" Edwin panted attempting to catch his own breath.

It took Nichole a second to catch enough air that she could answer the question. "Yeah," she gasped "I think so."

For another minute neither of them said anything both staring up into the cloudless sky. How was it possible that so much had happened in such a short amount of time?

"Okay," Edwin suddenly said sitting up and pulling on Nichole's arm "We got to get out of sight."

Nichole sat up slowly and looked around the deserted beach.

"Come on!" Edwin hissed in annoyance "We don't want the pirates to see us.

Nichole just nodded getting to her feet and following Edwin towards the clump of trees and rocks.

The sand beneath their feet was soft, softer than any Nichole had ever felt before, and the heat beating down on the children's back was burning, they could almost feel their clothes drying as they ran.

The tree line was not far off, but it was far enough that when they reached the shadows they were already panting and Nichole was taking huge gasps of air. The forest before them was dark; however it was not the trees that made it look ominous. Large rocks loomed in-between the trees making the light from above twist into odd shapes.

Nichole paused at the edge of the sand and looked into the woods with not a little trepidation. Edwin had also stopped, but he started into the trees with a calculating, deciding look.

"Alright," he said after a moment "I think this is our best bet. We can head up there." Here he pointed to the incline of rocks and tress "We saw from the beach that there is a rocky top. From there we can watch the ships and see what happens."

Nichole nodded still unable to speak because she was grasping precious gulps of air. Edwin pushed his way through the trees, it was difficult to push through, however every once and a while a bolder would clear the area of foliage and make it easy for the children to see where they were going.

Nichole lost track of time as they pushed through the undergrowth; she merely followed in Edwin's shadow. Her mind was elsewhere.

Then suddenly Nichole felt herself falling, with a soft scream Nichole's face and hands met the soft, rocky dirt. Edwin whirled around in time to hear Nichole curse violently (her mother had not been as careful as she thought with her language).

Sitting up the girl looked scathing at the ground searching for the item which had caused her to fall.

What the two children saw made them freeze and stare in utter shock.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

If there was one thing Dale had learned from his time on the Dutchman it was how to measure time. Not in the sense that sixty seconds equal a minute and so on, but how fast you had to travel to reach a certain point in time.

_The Flying Dutchman _was an extraordinary ship, Dale was sure that the captain himself didn't even know all the secrets of the ancient wooden contraption. But he did know one thing from sure, the Dutchman could get from point A to point B in to time at all.

Currently the ship was speeding faster and faster towards some unknown destination. Dale was holding the rope with all his might, in all his time as a member of the crew the ship had never moved this fast. The Captain looked crazed as he sped towards wherever it was they were going, as though he were being chased by some daemon intent on taking his blood.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

_The Black Pearl _was facing damages. There was a hole through the main mast, which had fallen. A fire was burning along the starboard side and some crew members where desperately trying to put it out.

Barbossa was screaming directions at his crew waving his hands in the air.

While _The Pearl_ was suffering from damage it was nothing to the ship they were attacking. Barbossa did not know that the ship he was attacking was that of Barwicke's but he did realize that the ship in-between The Pearl and that British ship was suffering damage, however it was still holding its ground, it was after all the biggest of the three ships.

Barbossa didn't understand how he had gone from a peaceful man searching for a long lost treasure on a deserted island to trying to defend his life and crew by some crazed man who seemed to want to blow him to pieces and had brought a British ship onto the scene. What in the high hell had happened?

Suddenly Barbossa thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light and a scream as another cannon hit the deck.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"What is this?" Nichole asked holding the glittering item in her small hands.

"It looks like a skull." Edwin answered peering at it closely.

"Ew…" Nicole said about to drop it before Edwin shouted out

"Wait, no! Not a real skull!"

"Then what is it made of?" Nichole asked lifting the skull to eye level. It was silver and shone slightly in the dim light. The item seemed to be solid through, yet when Nichole shook it slightly she could hear a noise as though something was shifting inside.

"Not sure." Edwin answered holding his hands out and taking it from Nichole. "But we need to keep moving."

The children started to move up the island again. Edwin held the skull as they walked and they speculated as to what it was.

Suddenly the entire forest was light up with a strange green light. Nichole screamed and fell to her knees, beside her she knew Edwin had done the same.

Then as quickly as the light had come it had gone, but there was a strange shift in the wind which made the girl shiver.

"Come on." Edwin said pulling her back to her feet. Then with the skull under his arm and Nichole's hand in his they started to race through the trees.

…**. So what did you think? I know it took me a really long time to update and I am sorry if this chapter is bad, I just really wanted to get it out to you. **

**Again please forgive the wait, but I ask you to please, please review. They give me so much confidence and cheer me up a lot. **

**So Please Review! **


	19. Oh, How Bright is the Sky?

**Disclaimer: I WILL WIN!... no I wont…. Still own nothing **

**A/N: Hi everyone, I don't have much to say except here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter 19: Oh, How Bright is the Sky?**

How many of you have been to fireworks? Have you ever seen the green ones? The ones that explode high in the sky and make a flash of light making everything suddenly visible? And then the whole world looks different, almost alien, but you keep staring at the sky waiting for the next explosion.

This is what the flash of the green light that lit of the sea looked like. It lasted just a moment but it had everyone starting around in shock. Some knew what is was and instantly recovered from this and when straight from shock to surprise.

One of these people was Elizabeth Turner. When the flash of light had made spots appear in front of her eyes she had not hesitated in jumping up and rushing to the edge of the ship. Even with her arms tied and her mouth gagged she didn't flinch as she leaned over the edge of the deck and stared, her eyes wide and bright.

It must be admitted that it was not a beautiful ship. The vessel had a reptilian look about it and you could not be sure what it was made of. The sails where tattered but still filling up with enough wind to allow the ship to sail forward. And though it looked much better that the last time she had seen it, _The Flying Dutchman _still had a decrepit look about it. However, to Elizabeth's eyes it was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Joy filled her soul and she struggled against the gag trying to call out to the one man she knew would always come for her.

Unfortunately she was not the only one who saw beauty in the ship.

"Good job." Said a voice behind her and Elizabeth looked and saw that Barwicke was smiling looking at the ship with such greed that it made her shiver.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

The Captain of the _Black Pearl_ had stopped when the green light of the Dutchman had blocked his vision. Turning the Captain smiled as he laid eyes on the familiar ship. Barbossa did not see the beauty in the ship as Elizabeth had, he saw that tactical advantage. Captain Turner was his ally, or had been at the last battle they had fought, and Barbossa was sure that he would be helping him again.

"Captain! Captain!" it was Pintel rushing towards him "Captain it's the Flying Dutchman!"

Barbossa smirked and called to the crew "We have the ground! Starboard men! We must greet our old friend."

Cheers rang up from the crew and the ship, which now had enough water to keep it afloat, creaked to the right.

Barbossa then turned back to Barwicke ship and, noticing they had stopped firing, called out "Load the cannons! FIRE!"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan stared, what came from the light had to be the last thing anyone would have expected. He had anticipating lightening, a gigantic wave, a monster, the apocalypse, anything but an ugly ship that sprung from nowhere. In fact he was so shocked that for a moment he was unable to move from his spot on the deck.

_The Flying Dutchman _was a magnificent ship, right out of the tales. It was commanding and held an air of fear that made Jonathan shudder. Why was it here? Was is coming to collect the souls of those that had died? Had it come to punished someone? If so who? The pirates or the British?

As Jonathan stared he suddenly heard canon fire and started, everything had frozen when the new ship had entered the scene and he had not expected that to change so suddenly. But the pirate ship which had been attacking the one they had been firing upon had resumed the battle, and was heading slowly towards _The Flying Dutchman. _

Captain Minor was still gaping at the ghost ship and had not given orders as to how to proceed. And before the man could recover his scenes Jack Sparrow made his reentrance. Swinging down from the highest mast Jack made a grand entrance, only barely maintaining his balance when he reached the deck.

Minor was still speechless as the famous pirate landed in front of him. Jack looked at Minor then spun around to get a better view of _The Flying Dutchman. _

"Ah!" he said seeing the ship "It appears my very dear friend has arrived. I was expecting as much."

Jonathan started. This man truly was off his rocker if he thought the bringer of souls was his 'very dear friend'.

"Though," Jack continued "I knew he would be coming as soon as that girl of his was captured. Very predictable that boy is. You might need to be looking out for yourself." Jack said turning to Minor and pointing a finger at his chest. "I would wager he's already quite angry and you lost his daughter and if I where him." Here Jack brought his face very close to Minors and said "I would be quite irritated about that."

Jack then pulled himself away and walked to the edge of the ship. "In any case I wish you all the best of luck and hope for your own sake that he has retained some of that nobility he had when we first met, though that it rather unlikely. He is a rather foolish boy." Jack grabbed the rope hanging by his side. "And though we may meet again, and I do hope the circumstances will be more favorable, may you always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

And with that Jack held onto the rope and swung himself onto the pirate ship which he had been thrown off of just days before.

Jonathan started as Minor regained his composure and started yelling at the crew.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole panted as she followed Edwin to the top of the island. At the top there was a patch of barren rock, where they could see what was going on all around the island.

Edwin had stopped when he reached the top, hands on his knees and head bowed. Nichole stopped next to him, sitting on the ground leaning up against a rock her breathe sharp and her bangs sticking to her forehead.

They sat for a while a mere two steps from the magnificent view they had been trying to reach. It was Edwin who spoke first, moving to sit beside Nichole and leaning his head next to the girls.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked turning to her

"You stopped first I was waiting for you."

Edwin raised his eyes at her, and even though he knew it was true he said, in a rather cocky voice "uh-hu…"

"Don't tease me." Nichole said shoving him.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah you were!"

"Nu-uh!"

"You little-!"

The fight which followed had the two children chasing after each other around the rock, there short rest useless as they laughed and lost their breath all over again. It was Nichole who took the two steps to the top of the mountain smiling and squealing as Edwin followed. But when they reached the peak both stopped and stared.

The island was not very large but from where they stood it was spread before them like a blanket. Rivers covered the side of the island they had not climbed twisting and turning in every direction creating waterfalls and pools along the way. Rocks covered over half of the island and gave the mountain the impression of having moles covering its face. The sea stretched out beyond the small white beaches and though they looked there was not another island in sight.

It was Nichole who first fixed her eyes on the battling ships. And the first thing she noticed was that there was not more canon fire. All four ships where stopped sitting in the water as though they had been frozen.

And Nichole realized with a light jolt that there were _four _ships.

"Ed! There is another ship!" she said pointing to the newcomer.

Edwin was also looking at the grand ships below them, and he too stared at the new ship. From the distance it was hard to see what it looked like, but they both knew that they had never seen it before, and it had most defiantly not been there when they left.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Edwin asked squinting down at the ships.

Just as he spoke one of the ships opened fire and both children winced. Nichole looked down to see what had happened and her heart seemed to stop when he realized which ship was being fired upon.

"My mother is on that ship." she said quietly.

They were silent for a moment watching the proceedings below them as though it where a horror film.

"What should we do." Nichole asked.

Edwin shook his head clearly not having an awnser. In his arms the silver skull shone.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Dale had not known what they were coming into, but this sure was not what he was expecting. Before _The Flying Dutchman _sat three ships, two firing on the one in the center, which was holding together nicely. One of the ships flew British flags and was advancing steadily on the center ship. The middle ship was defiantly pirate, and had a look of evil about it which made Dale, a man on the crew of the Dutchman, shudder. The third ship was also pirate, but this one was one that Dale could understand.

When the Dutchman arrived the three ships had stopped everything, the crew of each starting at the spectacle which was put before them. The first ship to recover was the the pirate ship Dale understood. The _Black Pearl _as the faded letters read, a name Dale swore was familiar, started to advance towards them. Dale was shocked, what Captain had the nerve to send his crew towards _The Flying Dutchman_? But it continued on, turning itself slowly starboard. Then as it drew closer it opened fire back upon the middle ship.

Dale's observations where cut short as Captain Turner gave a cry. "Load the canons!"

Dale started at this order; as did many members of the crew, since when did the Dutchman do more besides bring passengers to the afterlife?

But they didn't have time to think for Turner was yelling orders and the _Black Pearl _was drawing nearer.

As Dale rushed to his post he wondered why he had ever thought the afterworld would be peaceful.

**Okay so I am not sure if I really like this chapter. Jack's speech gave me a lot of grief so please let me know how it turned out. And I am pretty sure some of the sentences just don't made scene. And though I edited this like five times I just could not get it right, so please forgive me, I just really wanted to get this chapter out because this story is so close to being done! I'm thinking only three of four chapters more…. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Demands and Answers

**Disclaimer:…. Still nothing **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, my goal is to finish this story really soon… then again I wanted it to be done by 2011…. Hahahaha Happy New Year Everyone! **

**Writers block is a terrible thing, I don't even know where to go from here….. what shall I do? **

**Chapter 20: Demands and Answers **

Barwicke grinned. It was here. What he had been waiting for had finally arrived and it was beautiful. The canon fire was a mere whisper in the background of his mind as he stared greedily at the ship before him. The _Flying Dutchman_ could have been a pile of gold for the way the Captain started at the ship.

"Captain! Captain!"

Barwicke snarled turning to the bumbling man next to him. "What?" he snapped his voice like iron.

"Captain what are we to do?"

Elizabeth waited, her heart pounding, for the answer, what was Barwicke going to do? The answer was shocking making more than one man stare at Barwicke as thought he had gone mad (which he most likely had).

"Run up the white flag. I want to talk to Turner without interruption…."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Captain! Their running up the white flag!"

"What?" Barbossa asked turning to look at the ship himself.

It was true the ship which they had been firing upon was raising a white cloth which fluttered in the air like a bird.

"Cease fire!" Barbossa yelled to the crew.

There was stillness on the water; all the ships had stopped action. Barbossa narrowed his eyes, he had never been one to wait and he didn't want to start now.

"Mates," he said suddenly "I think it's time we had a talk with our visitors..."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Dale paused when he saw the flag being lifted and he glanced at the Captain. Captain Turners hand was raised and he stared at the ships before him in something akin to annoyance.

Then without warning he called "Halt."

All action on the Dutchman stopped instantly and they stood still waiting for more instructions.

Captain Turner walked forward to the uttermost part of the prow and then stopped. He then spoke; his voice rose high reaching all ears like a scream in a silent night

"Who," He called in a harsh tone "who is it that wants me here to badly that he takes it upon himself to mess with fate? Who is it that had taken the very nature of death and called me from my place of work? Who?" And that last word was screamed for all to hear, the tone behind it clear.

Then a voice, a scream, responded to Turners cry and all heads turned to the nameless Pirate ship.

"I do." The voice which spoke held a certain sneer, and Dale shuddered at the very sound.

Captain Turner's eyes narrowed and he said, in a whisper but everyone heard "Come here."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"What the hell is going on!" Minor's shouted at his crew, his voice terrible, his eyes mad.

Jonathan, like the rest of the crew, had no answer to Minors question. No one did. One moment things had seemed under control, they were chasing a Pirate ship, the next everything was going crazy. Little girls in the ocean, prisoners escaping, ships appearing from nowhere, voices that carried to all ears… 'What the hell' was exactly the phrase to use.

"What is happening here!" Minor yelled again pointing to the skyline. He was looking a little crazed as he stared out at the scene before him, his eyes slightly blood shot. Jonathan could not really blame him, Minor was a great Captain he had gotten recognized for his great work in rounding up pirates. Minor knew what the deal was nothing really surprised him. Now however, all that had changed and he was not handling it well.

"Captain shall we fire?" asked the first mate a bit timidly. Minor rounded at him and glared at the man before his face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"No, do nothing. We will wait them out. I want to see what these pirates are doing…"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

The two children sat on the stone surface of the island in silence, both lost in thought. Nichole was thinking about what her mother had told her before she had been thrown overboard. 'Could it be true?' She thought in a bit of a panic 'could my father really…' she broke off her thought here shaking her head 'no it's not possible, but then again… mother wouldn't lie to me…' Nichole was lost and confused in her own mind, she felt as if she should just scream. 'Why was this happening to my? What it really less than a week ago I had been stealing things off of Mrs. Hinklybucky?' Nichole let out a sigh 'what was wrong with my life?'

Edwin turned, hearing her sigh and, with a knowing smile on his soft face, asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" she answered, a little too quickly because Edwin turned to fully face her. He looked at her, seriously for a moment before smirking

"Come on_ Cola _you can tell me."

Nichole pushed him over at this and he fell to the ground laughing. Then he sat up and looked back at his new friend, "seriously though, what?"

Nichole was silent for a moment and then explained her voice soft and a little afraid "I was thinking of my mother."

"Ah." Edwin agreed. He glanced over at the ships; they where all still something had to be going on be neither child knew what, he wondered briefly if he should tell Nichole that they should head back to the shore. Instead he said "I'm sure she is fine."

"I hope so." Nichole answered. "It's funny," she continued staring off into space "it hasn't even been a week and my life has changed so much."

Both children where silent at this each lost in their own world, then Nichole turned to Edwin and asked "What about you? What are you thinking about?"

Edwin was silent for a moment his face blank and the wind rustled his hair. Then he whispered, so quiet Nichole almost missed it.

"My brother."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

A soft bump signaled that their visitors finally arrived. Dale waited anxiously along with the rest of the crew wondering how these string circumstances would play out. Soon three figures appeared and Dale raised his eyebrows when he noticed that one of the visitors was a young woman. She was very beautiful with long blonde hair and bright eyes. She was gagged and her arms where tied behind her back and from the way she held herself anyone could tell her was angry. The man who held her looked to be a crew mate with shifty eyes and a cruel smile. He was probably holding the woman a little hard because she kept shooting murderous glances in his direction. Meanwhile he was starting at the third man who seemed to have an air of evil about him. This man was large and had a look of eternal greed about him that made Dale distinctly uncomfortable.

Dale didn't have time to notice anything else because Captain Turner suddenly said, his voice hollow with a harsh edge the crew had never heard before, "What is it you want." The question made the large man smirked and he took a step forward.

"That all depends on what you are willing to give me." Here he paused and raised an eyebrow at Captain Turner as though waiting for him to say something. Turner didn't, he merely stared at the man and though Dale couldn't see his face he was sure he was glaring. "Do you know who I am Mr. Turner?"

Silence followed this statement and the whole crew waited with baited breath and wondering if their captain really knew this strange man.

"I would think you would," continued the man in a casual voice as though commenting on the architecture of the ship, "I mean you have taken many of those related to me."

"I take no one. I only bring them to where they go. I make no one take the journey." Captain Turner snapped his voice deadly and angry.

"Is that so?" said the man and then suddenly he had a gun to the blonde woman's head. The woman stiffened, her eyes staring at Turner in something close to horror and pain. "Then you will bring me to the taken people or she will become one of them and it will be your fault, your heart will forever be destroyed."

There was a long silence broken only by the wind whistling around them and the slap of the waves. Then Captain Turner nodded, his face set in resignation and his voice flat.

"Very well, welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman."

**Okay so this chapter is a little shorter word wise, but I think there is a lot of important information in it…. Sorry about the horrid grammar... I didn't really edit this chapter at all so please be nice, I just wanted to get it out to you cause I feel back it has taken me so long! **

**Anyway sorry again for the wait! I'll update as soon as I can! Please Review! **


	21. Never

**Disclaimer:…. I've given up… I STILL OWN NOTHING **

**A/N: Hehehe here we go! Sorry about the wait but I got a bit lazy… **

**Guess what! This chapter has Will's POV in it hahahahaha **

**Chapter 20: Never **

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman." Captain Turner said his voice harsh.

Elizabeth stared at him. Will Turner stood in front of her, his face like stone as he stared at her captor. It had been so long, nine whole years since she had last seen that face. And even though so many years had passed she felt a bit safer just knowing he was there.

Did he know what his man, this horrible man, was planning? Well to be honest Elizabeth didn't really know what the crazed man was up too but it couldn't be good. How dare Will give into the demands of the man who had killed their daughter-

Nichole!

Elizabeth thoughts flashed back to her daughter who she had nearly forgot about since the Dutchman had appeared. Elizabeth still didn't know if her daughter was alive, and if she was where was she?

Then another thought flashed across her mind, Will didn't know about their daughter. Oh lord if she was dead then it was possible that he had taken his own child to the end of the world without even knowing.

Elizabeth felt like she was spinning, going slowly insane with all the thoughts that bounced around in her head like a ball. In fact she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the conversations about her and did not even realize she was being dragged to her feet until a sharp voice ripped through her mind.

"You're not free yet girl, I still need you." Barwicke whispered in her ear his hard voice grinding in her skull.

Then before she knew what was going on she was being dragged into the ship. She turned trying to see William, but it was no use for Barwicke had a hard grip on her and a gun was suddenly pressed to her back.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Will Turner snarled as he watched his love pulled below his own deck as a prisoner. He knew that he had no choice it was this or she would be killed and that was something he would _never _allow to happen.

The man, this Barwicke wanted something. William had yet to figure out what it was, something about 'conquering death' (as if I haven't heard that one before). How the man thought going to end of the world would help his cause he had no idea, but he would do whatever was necessary to keep Elizabeth safe.

Whatever it took.

As these thoughts ran through his mind he found himself calling out orders to his crew. And soon the _Flying Dutchman _was nothing but a whisper on the breeze. Its passengers ready for the dark journey ahead.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

When Jack had landed on the pirate ship the first thing he noticed was that no one was shooting at him. This had to be one of the first times and he was rather pleased with the outcome. As he stood barley hidden behind a stack of barrels he watched the crew. Not long after he had arrived did the crazy Captain and Mrs. Turner jump into a dingy and take off to the _Flying Dutchman_. Jack had not known exactly what to make of the whole situation so he decided the best decision would be to wait happily in his hiding spot.

So that was what he was doing. It turned out that the barrels he had hidden behind where container full of the most delicious substance known to pirate: rum.

Therefore Jack was quite content to wait.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Nichole could not believe her eyes are she stared at the scene before her. In fact she was so astonished that she didn't blink for a good minute. Edwin was in a similar state staring out at the sea where they could have sworn a ship had been moments ago. The ship had vanished; it was almost like a cloud has swallowed the ship whole as it disappeared.

Neither child knew what to think; both thought they must be seeing things because that was impossible. Ships that size could not be swallowed by clouds that just didn't happen.

"This may be a stupid question," Edwin said after a moment "But you saw that too right?"

Nichole nodded. And then, without really thinking, as though some force was pulling her Nichole jumped to her feet and started to race back down the mountain. Her thought where a blur as she pushed plants out of her way and she didn't hear the frantic cries of her friend behind her. All she knew was that it was crucial she reach that shore and the ship which had vanished. She had to get to it, she had to!

This may have been why she didn't see the rock until she had tripped over it causing everything to go black…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Life was an interesting thing, some people see if as a journey that will soon come to a happy close. Others see it as pointless and unhappy with no sense of purpose.

The latter was how Barwicke saw life. He saw it as a black pit which had taken what he most loved from him. Barwicke viewed life as an object, something he could get revenge on, something he had decided a long time ago.

It had taken many years for the vile man to discover the best way to 'conquer' death. He had gone to various religious practices and ceremonies for the first few years, trying to get a grasp of what the word 'death' meant. He discovered nothing of any use until he meet a man named Onyon.

Onyon was one of those people who didn't seem to have anywhere to go, who went everywhere and who knew everything. When Barwicke first met him, stumbling into the rag-tag bar, he almost given up on his mission and was one his way to drink himself into oblivion. Onyon was an interesting man he wore clothes that looked like had been made back in the time of Moses, long hair, and a face that just screamed "I would have no problem screwing you over." Barwicke was instantly fascinated.

Can you really blame the man when Onyon told him about the legendary ship and how it had a new captain? He had been searching for something like this for so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have hope. When he asked what he would have to do in order to find this Captain and his mystical ship the answer was not very pleasant. He would need to be on the brink of death. Naturally Barwicke was not to thrilled about this plan and instead he asked how one could do this without dying. This posed a bit of a problem, you see Onyon knew about the 'heart of the flying Dutchman' being part of the legend, and he knew about the whole 'love of your life thing' but he had interpreted it wrong. So Onyon told Barwicke that in order to get to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman he would need to find the Dutchman's true love.

Unfortunately for our heroes this was only a small challenge because nine years ago a great number of pirates had witnessed Mr. Tuner becoming the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman while his love sobbed over him.

Finding Mrs. Tuner had been a little too easy and getting Mr. Tuner to join them may have been a bit more difficult but Barwicke had managed it. He should have known that soon his luck would run out…

(W)(T)(W)(B)

It was dark. The thought flashed through Elizabeth's head uninvited and once it was there she could not get rid of it. How come it was suddenly so dark? And so cold? She had only ever felt this cold once and she had hoped to never feel it again. She wondered briefly if this was going to be at all like that trip and if she was likely to lose a finger or toe.

But just as this thought occurred to her it suddenly got warmer, and the darkness grew more complete. She wondered if it was this dark above deck with Will, but she was a prisoner to Barwicke who had insisted that she be locked up with his own guards.

"Will," She whispered to no one as the ship rocked with the flowing ocean "I hope you know what you are doing…"

**Okay so lost of angst in this chapter so I thought it was a lot of fun to write. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please let me know by leaving a REVIEW! **

**p.s. so sorry it took me so long to update, but once again life and sickness got in the way… hey it happens!**

**Oh and about spelling and/or grammar... I didn't really edit this chapter cause I really feel bad about not updating fast so just assume that we are in some strange world where grammar and spelling don't exist... ha. ha... okay maybe not... but give me some points for effort! Anyone who wants to edit for me just let me know! Of course that would mean even longer waits between chapters and like- **

**Okay never mind. Please just review! **


	22. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**So yeah… I've been missing for two years… sorry about that… I don't really have excuses except for college, and that is not really a good one. I mean I don't really have a life so… yeah... Sorry about that. I would not be at all surprised if no one follows this story anymore and no one cares but I am going to finish this for myself… I hope you still like it! **

**Sorry about spelling and grammar. I mean this is more for myself at this point anyway… **

_**Quick recap… **_

_**Elisabeth Turner gave up her pirate life so she could raise her daughter Nichole **_

_**Nine years later a man named Barwicke captured the two of them, he already has captured Jack Sparrow, and taken his map and compass. **_

_**Barwicke wants to become immortal and has captured what he thinks is "the heart of the Flying Dutchman" (Elisabeth) to use as ransom for Will Turner. Barwicke wants to "conquer death" after he lost his entire family, including his little sister who was shot by someone who was suppose to protect them. **_

_**In the process of trying to summon Will he forces Jack and Nichole off the plank into the Sea. Elisabeth is unsure if they lived or died. **_

_**Barwicke then reveals a plan to kill a ships crew at an island not far from the current location. This ship happens to be that of Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl who are at the island looking for something called the "Diamond Scull" The scull that claimed contained the elixir de la muerte (or the elixir of death) a power which would give the holder the power to fool death**_

_**Also a man named Dale has joined the crew of the Flying Dutchman and young man named Jonathan is having a horrible time under the English Captain Minor captain of The Fledge, who manage to pick up the floating Jack and Nichole. They start chasing after Barwicke in order to save Elisabeth. **_

_**Nichole meets a young stowaway boy named Edwin on the English ship. He tells her a heartbreaking tale of a dead father, a horrible mother and a lost brother, who we discover is on fact Dale. **_

_**Soon all three ships **__**The Black Pearl**__**, Barwicke's Ship, and the English ship **__**The Fledge**__** collide on the shoes of Stone Island. **_

_**All three ships fire upon each other creating pandemonium. **_

_**Nichole and Edwin escape to the island and stumble across a scull made of crystal… and the Flying Dutchman arrives.**_

_**Barwicke makes a deal. Will takes him to the world of the dead and Elizabeth goes free… otherwise… **_

_**So we are left with Jack Sparrow drinking through Barwicke's Rum. **_

_**Barbossa preparing to board Barwicke's and possibly the English ship. **_

_**The Flying Dutchman flying out into the beyond **_

_**And Nichole passed out on top of the mountain having fallen over a rock. **_

**Chapter 22: The Darkness **

The _Flying Dutchman_ sped through the seas faster than any ship that would ever exist. Therefore it was no surprise that darkness descended over the ship faster than Barwicke had thought possible. The man stared out in fascination as the world turned into endless blackness. Shivering in excitement Barwicke allowed himself a moment of pure joy. He had done it. He has made it to the world of the dead.

"Steady!" called Captain Turner to the man at the helm. Turner looked more irritated than any man Barwicke had ever seen making Barwicke smirk. It was always nice when you could fool someone who was supposed to be one of the most feared men of the world.

The darkness was becoming even more complete creating a feeling of horror and death that cannot be described by any, dead or alive. But around the ship there seemed to be a glow that the blackness would bounce off of like a moth unable to get through a glass window to a candle. It made the hair on the necks' of Barwicke's men stand up on end the excited shivers running down Barwicke's back increase.

"Now," Turner said with an annoyed expression clouding his face "we are here. What do you want?"

It was an eerie black ghost land, looking nothing like the place Jack Sparrow had once ending up. The water was a black-green color and all around them were tremendous cliffs filled with holes, like a giant misshapen honeycomb. A wailing sound floated across the water making the whole scene even more horrifying, it made Barwicke's men cower though the men of the Flying Dutchman had no such qualms.

"Take me to her." Barwicke said, a mad glint in his eyes as he stared at Turner.

"Who?" Barked the ship's captain. Will was running out of patience. This man had killed people whose death had been unwarranted and unneeded, for the past twenty years he had gone around the world causing havoc and creating turmoil's that rocked the underworld and the land they now inhabited. Barwicke had then gone one step further and had taken his wife. Elizabeth was William Turner's _everything_. This man had taken her, _hurt _her and put her in Will's own brig. Killing this man was not enough of a punishment.

Barwicke's eyes grew dark the wildness growing.

"My sister." he hissed "You will take me to my little sister and you will bring her back."

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barbossa stood tall as the small dingy made its way across the ocean to the strange pirate ship. The ship had been strangely silent since the appearance of _The Flying Dutchman_ and whether this was good or bad news was yet to be determined.

"Alright mates." He said a sneer on his face "all aboard."

The crew started to scale the ship with all the skill they had gained in the past years as members of the most feared ship of the seas.

Pintel, Ragetti and the rest all jumped onto the deck with snarls on their faces as they faced the remaining members of Barwicke's crew.

The crew was startled by the arrival of the members of the _Black Pearl_, they had been busy wondering what to do now that their captain had disappeared into the great beyond, but quickly pulled out weapons.

Barbossa stomped onto the deck "Gentleman," he directed to Barwicke's remaining men "I have a proposition that I suggest you take."

The men all looked at each other and then at the gross, snarling pirates that had boarded the ship. They were scared of this mad captain, but they were more scared of their own, so raising their swords and guns they charged.

"Wrong move." Barbossa muttered before he fired. It was a quick battle.

Jack, who had been watching the events from behind this barrel of rum started as a man fell dead next to him. Looking up he was greeted with an all too familiar sneering face.

"Well Jack, it appears we will never stop running into each other mmmhh?" Barbossa laughed.

"It does appear that way does it not? Though that might have something to do with you stealing all my belongings" Jack replied, but the sound of the gunfire distracted him and all aboard the ship turned to the sea. The English ship was attacking once again.

Barbossa laughed "Well Mr. Sparrow, it looks like we have some English scum after us again."

"Ah yes…" Jack agreed "But I can see that you have events all set here, I think I will just pop over to me ship-"

_WHAM_

The English cannon hit the side of the ship dead on. "Shit!" Jack screeched getting to his feet.

"To the cannons men!" Barbossa shouted to his crew and to the remaining men once under Barwicke "We have two ships now! It looks like we have some English to deliver to our good friend Captain Turner." Barbossa laughed raising his gun and firing into the sky.

"FIRE!"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Nichole please wake up. Please!" Edwin cried shaking the small girl for the third time. Edwin had no idea what was going on. Ever since Nichole had fallen she had lay on the hard ground as though in dead. The only indication that she was alive was the blood still trickling from the wound on her head and the light breathing whistling past her lips.

"Please Cola, Wake uuup!" Edwin said looking around. He heard cannon fire again and felt a tear run down his face. What was he going to do?

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan covered his ears as once again Minor called for fire. Once the Dutchman's ship had vanished there had been utter pandemonium on _The Fledge. _Captain Minor had stood cursing and waving his arms as the crew ran around like chickens missing a head at the site of the ghost ship.

That was until Minor had screamed at the crew to "Get to firing positions" and they had once again started firing upon the pirate ship, now occupied by pirates from the second pirate ship, as has been spotted through the looking glass.

Suddenly the ship was in range and they heard a gun shot from the ship.

Minor grinned, but it only lasted a moment as a cannon landed closer than was pleasant to the English ship.

"Fire again you fools!" Minor yelled running across the ship. "These people are scum! Show no mercy!"

There was more gunfire and screaming around the ship. Then Jonathan was falling down. Out of the ship, and landing in the bitter ocean water. Spluttering Jonathan made a slit second decision before slashing his way haltingly to the shore.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

There was silence following Barwicke's statement. Will stared at the man before him in shock he could not believe that his man had come all this way to get back his little sister. Was he insane?

"You must know what I am a mere passage between the lands, I cannot bring those who had died back from the dead!" Will exclaimed looking around at his crew. They all started at him with various looks of shock and agreement. Dale nodded agreeing with his captain. What was dead was dead, there was no coming back from that.

"You can! And you will!" Barwicke screamed pulling a gun from his belt and pointing it at the door Elizabeth was behind. Barwicke's men who had joined him on the ship all pulled weapons of there own turning around to face the crew of the Flying Dutchman.

But the Dutchman's crew did nothing, they looked blankly at these men, as though they were irrelevant little flies.

"Ha!" cried Captain Turner "Who threatens a crew of the dead with death? How do you think you will accomplish your goal Barwicke? I cannot bring back your sister! She is long gone from this place of in-between. She is far past my reach now! I have no way to get to her! This is the end Barwicke! This is your end."

"Wrong. If you don't bring me to my sister I will shoot and my man with your precious love with slit her throat and then it is _her _that will be lost to _you_"

"Don't touch her!" Will screamed drawing his own sword, around him his crew did the same.

"If you cannot bring me what I want, then I will do what I intended to do this entire time. I will stab your heart, and I will become the master of this ship. I will rake across this world till there is _no-one _left to bring to this world. I will kill _everyone _including," here Barwicke smirked "the child."

"What child?" Will asked, the empty space in his chest suddenly clenching as though his heart has sped up.

"Why is it possible." Barwicke's cruel laughed covering the ship "That the Captain of the Flying Dutchman doesn't even know about his own daughter? Well Captain it seems you and the woman have much to talk about. And I imagine you want her alive and not as a passenger to this this wasteland to have that little discussion."

"Yes," Will said faintly. He had a child. A daughter! Where was she! What had this man done her? What was she like? So many questioned pulled at Will's mind but he pushed them aside. He had to deal with this situation fist and then he would find his child, and _never_ let her go.

"But I have told you, I have no power in this land! I cannot call your sister back to you! I do not know where she would be, she has not made any deals and nothing is tying her soul back to the world. She is gone! Please except that there is nothing I can do." Will was almost pleading by the end of the speech wanting to make this man understand, and wanting to get out of this situation and get to his wife and his daughter.

"NO! no, no, no, no!" Barwicke screamed crazed "I will see her again! I will make those her killed her pay!"

Barwicke fired.

Elizabeth saw a glint of a knife, felt a sharp pain and then…

Nothing.

**I know it has been two years, and I am pretty sure no one cares anymore. But I have decided to update. **

**It would be awesome to get some reviews! ;) **

**Cheers y'all. **


	23. Little Sister

**Disclaimer: Must I put this every time? Sigh I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**Wow! I was not expecting any reviews! And I got a whole bunch! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter! We are reaching the end ladies and gentlemen! **

**Once again I apologies for spelling and grammar, I feel like a just barfing idea onto the page… oops **

Chapter 23: Little Sister

"_She [Barwicke's sister] is gone! Please except that there is nothing I can do."_

"_NO! no, no, no, no!" Barwicke screamed "I will see her again! I will make those her killed her pay!" _

_Barwicke fired. _

_Elizabeth saw a glint of a knife, felt a sharp pain and then…_

_Nothing. _

"NO!" Will screamed darting forward, but his voice was lost as a sudden wind grew around the ship. The eerie sound that had been present rose suddenly as a great wind whipped around the crew.

The green light grew brighter and brighter and all on the ship covered their eyes as they were pushed back by the great wind that had risen up around them.

Will squinted against the light where it was growing brighter at the head of the ship, trying to make out what was causing this and maybe what the hell was going on. However, before he could process what was happening the light started to fade and the wind stopped almost completely. The weird howling sounds that had been present since they had landed in this world faded to almost nothing.

Blinking in shock Will looked at the head of the ship, where a small girl stood. She had short blonde hair and wore a plain white dress. No shoes covered her small feet and her hands were deadly still. It was her eyes that caught the crews attention, they were bright green, the color of the blinding light that had covered them mere seconds ago.

The girl stood pale and still at the head of the ship, surveying them as though they were mere nothing. Then with a blink her posture changed, becoming more relaxed the girl smiled, her eyes becoming a more natural color and her voice was soft and childish when she spoke.

"John?" she asked looking at Barwicke.

Will stared in shock at the girl, what the hell was happening? However, he did not really have time to ponder the ongoings of the underworld as he turned and barreled through the cabin door.

"Elizabeth." he called darting forward. One of Barwicke's men was blocking his path without thought Will slashed the man down running forward to where he saw his fallen wife.

"Liz?" he called softly noticing her gown was stained with blood. "No." He muttered gathering her pliant body into his arms. "No, no, no."

Back on deck Barwicke and the rest of the crew stood transfixed starting at the young girl. It was Barwicke who first spoke, taking a step towards the girl.

"Susan? Sue are you really here?"

Dale looked on in shock, sure he was new to the world of the dead but in all his time as a member of _The Flying Dutchman _he had not heard of anything like his happening, and by the shocked expressions of the rest of the crew they hadn't either.

"Yes brother it is I." the girl spoke walking down to her brother "I heard you calling for years and years but I could not find you. How did you get here?"

The child was speaking like no kid dale had ever heard before, her voice innocent, yet formal in its speech, spoken as though to a small animal.

"This ship, it travelled here bringing me with it."

Susan, as she had been called, looked around as though just noticing she was indeed on a ship.

"Indeed," she spoke softly "this is a great ship, she shall take us home."

"Yes Sue." Barwicke said with glee, his eyes shining with tears and madness "I'm going to take you back and protect you, I'll keep you safe like before."

"Back there? To the sunlight?"

"Yes sister, I will take you home."

"What shall we do once there?" she asked, turning her expressive eyes to Barwicke for the first time.

Barwicke smirked looking at the crew around him, noticing that the Captain of the vessel was no longer in sight "We shall make is safe for all children like you Sue. We shall free the world of the evil brought upon it. I have killed the Heart of the Dutchman, I now will rule the seas."

"It is good." The girl spoke smiling for the first time "If that is what you will do, I will come with you."

Wind once again howled around the ship and the _Flying Dutchman _began to once more travel through the sea, back to where it had come from. Dale started, the slack rope he had been holding becoming taught again as the sails picked up wind.

"We shall go back." Susan spoke, a smile gracing that unworldly face "We shall make the world safe."

The ship pushed forward back to the land of the living back to the home it had once come from.

Below William was sobbing into Elizabeth's hair, rocking her back as forth. His hands where stained with the blood from her gown and he stroked her hair as he spoke hurried words to her still form "Liz, don't leave me you have to come back. Ive been waiting to see you. I cannot bring you to this world if you are already here. Please Liz please, please."

With another sob Will lifted her head looking at his soft face, and then froze. Her neck, though covered in blood, was not cut as he had been expecting. Staring Will placed a tentative hand to her pulse point and cried out when his fingers met with a fluttering heartbeat.

Pulling back his hands he looked at her trying to find the point of injury where all the blood was spilling. He found it soon enough, a deep wound at her collar bone and shoulder, blood spilling from the place the knife had entered causing bright fluid to cascade over her pale body.

With shaking hands Will ripped a part of his clothing and wound it into a bandage while pressing down on the wound. Throughout it all Elizabeth remained dreadfully still. Suddenly Will felt a jolt and looked around with blurred eyes. The ship was moving. _His ship was moving_. Without the aid of it's captain.

"Come on Liz." Will murmured lifting his wife's body and walking to the deck. He was going to find out who was making his ship go forward, save the love of his life and find his child. He was the captain of the most feared ship and the ruler of the seas; he would find a way to fix everything.

Pushing the door open he looked around in the shock. _The Flying Dutchman_ was wielding itself through the seas, the green light it always drove through flashing around the ship. At the helm stood Barwicke and the girl. Barwicke was laughing as the child stood stoically looking forward at nothing.

Then before Will could do anything there was the familiar flash of green light as the ship entered the living world once again.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Barbossa laughed as he stood at the helm of the pirate ship firing off orders to his crew. This English ship stood no chance against one who had battled against whole fleet only years before.

Jack meanwhile was climbing down the side of Barwickes ship and making his way over to _The Black Pearl _determined to once again be Captain of his own ship. This of course meant that he was a prime target for cannons so he paddled the skiff while lying on his back not looking up at the other two grand ships above him.

Barbossa who had noticed Jacks departure called to Pintel "You! Get back to the Pearl get her ready to fire upon these worthless English!"

"Aye sir!" Pintel cried in reply grabbing Rageti and making his way across the deck to one of the boats.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Jack and board the _Black Pearl_. Jack was all for the mindset of leaving these rotten people and continuing the search for the diamond skull, but this was quickly lost as a cannon landed closer than was comfortable.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jack cried waving his arms in the air.

The Black Pearl's crew, most of which who had stayed behind on Barbossas orders started to load the cannons ignoring Captain Jack's frantic shouting.

Cannons boomed and guns where shot as the two pirate ships advanced upon the English sailor.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Jonathan spat seawater onto the sand of the beach as he lay wondering what he should do now. Turning over and looking up at the bright sun he groaned wondering how his life had taken such a dramatic turn from that morning.

Groaning he sat up blearily looking around the beach. Looking back out of the sea watching as the two pirate ships advanced upon the English ship.

'They are all going to die' Jonathan thought with horror, sure he didn't particularly like Captain Minor and his crew, but he never wished death upon them. 'Why don't they retreat? There is no way they can win this battle.'

It was true _The Fledge _had taken quite a beating from being attacked by the first ship, and that was only further advanced with the addition of the other ship.

Groaning again Dale stood shaking out his freezing limbs and looking around, imminently tensing when he heard sounds in the jungle not far from where he had washed up.

Warily Jonathan walked towards to edge of the forest and heard, what sounded like a body being pulled through the thick. Then a voice came with the sound, pleading and filled with tears.

"Please Nichole, please wake up. I can't carry you much further and we should get to the beach. Something is happening out there and I can't-" Here the voice cut off and there was sniffling heard.

Pushing aside the branches blocking his view Jonathan was met with the site of the small stowaway trying to carry the girl they had saved through the forest. The boy was crying and the girl seemed unresponsive from where she was hanging off the arm of the boy.

"Hey!" Jonathan called coming forward "What happened?"

The boy jumped almost dropping Nichole in the process of turning to face the newcomer.

"S-she fell." The boy sobbed "I was taking her to the beach, I was hoping s-someone would co-come and help u-us. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey shhhh." Jonathan soothed coming forward and taking Nichole from the small boys arms. "It's going to be okay, we will get home soon, don't worry."

The boy nodded wiping tears from his eyes and looking up at the older boy. There was trust in his gaze, probably because Jonathan hadn't turned him in as a stowaway when he had been found.

"My name is Ed." Edwin said with a sniffle.

Jonathan smiled at the boy and pulled Nichole further up into his arms. "Alright Ed, lets go see what is wrong with our friend here aye?"

Edwin nodded and followed Jonathan as he made his way back to the beach. In Edwin's coat the diamond skull gleamed.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Minor was in a frightfully bad mood. His ship was falling apart and more than half his crew had ending up dead, or floating in the water. But Minor was still not one to give up, he was determined to take these bastards down or die trying, and it looked like the latter was becoming more of a reality.

Growling Minor called for another cannon fire. The cannon went of and, to Minors utter joy struck the first Pirate ship's mast. Smirking Minor inwardly cheered, without a mast a ship was useless.

Suddenly there was another flash of that horrible green light.

_The Flying Dutchman_ had returned.

Minor's joy at the pirates ship's demise fled and his eyes grew hard. The _Flying Dutchman _had been a thorn in the English side from years and year. While it had been quiet for the last decade there were still stories of the horrors the ship and its crew had caused.

With a snarl Minor called to his crew.

"Turn the ship! Aim the Cannons! Today we destroy the witches ship."

TBC…

**Literally wrote this chapter during my Theatre and Psychology class… Damn it I told myself I was going to pay attention today… Oh well you guys get a fast update! **

**I tired to edit it... but I was to tired and my roommates were loudly playing Jason Derulo... very distracting.. **

**Please review! There where quite a few people who added this story to favorites or alerts but choose not to review! Just take a moment to let me know what you thought! **

**Wind **

**p.s. if any of you like Supernatural I am starting a Supernatural AU story with a lot of Hurt!Sam and Bigbrother!Dean check it out! **


End file.
